


your words are mine to keep

by skitzofreak



Series: Message Traffic [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe - Somebody Lives/Not Everybody Dies, Angst, Competency, Drunk Shenanigans, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, Spies, but are fun to think about, minor background OCs - Freeform, minor background relationships (except the primary), non explicit injuries, some fake coding language, the rebellion through it's own eyes, way too much attention to details that don't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak
Summary: The Rebellion lives in the message traffic, in files and comms, in words tapped hastily from a datapad or sent out, echoing, through the universe.





	1. Please Enter Password

Encryption Key: *********

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 46 New

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *********]

From: Gen Davits Draven, Intelligence

To: Mon Mothma, Senator

Subj: Your New Project

Received your directive re: our newest “recruits.” Understand decision to support RO mission, good PR considering results. With respect, would like to remind you that 3 of them are complete unknowns and #4 attacked our people with a shovel. Request time for further background checks into the Jedhans, and more thorough psych evals on the other.

Please also note that Crp. Weems is required to update all encryption protocols and enforce security measures on all personal datapads used in command center every standard month

 

\--

Encryption Key: ******************************

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 12 New

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *********************]

From: MM

To: DD

Subj: RE: Your New Project

 

General,

As always, I appreciate your forthright nature and careful concern for the wellbeing of this Alliance and our cause. However, I have already formally entered Jyn Erso and Bodhi Rook into our rosters at the rank of Sergeant, and have formally included both of the Guardians of the Whills as members of my personal diplomatic corps of advisors. I am certain that their skills, their bravery, and their loyalty to the Alliance will be greatly advantageous to us in our forthcoming efforts. I understand your concerns regarding some uncertainty in their histories, but I feel confident that, given their actions, we have nothing to fear in that quarter.

Unfortunately, I also feel obliged to point out that since [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~Alderaan was destroyed~~ [/log] ~~~~a great deal of our funding and supplies have recently been removed from play, we must now rely on the strength and determination of those who volunteer to fight against the tyranny of the Empire. In other words, my friend, we are beggars in more ways than one, and we cannot afford to be so fastidious.

As I mentioned to Corporal Weems this morning, since my personal datapad never leaves this base, and in fact rarely leaves the command center, I see little reason to wipe it every month. If Imperials ever get their hands on my datapad, I believe we will have far more problems then whatever minor breaches of security might be in my message traffic. Forgive me, my friend, but I am no longer as young as once I was and have simply too many message threads to track without resetting them constantly.

When you have a moment, I would like an update on Captain Andor. I understand he has woken up at last; has anyone informed him of the momentous events that occurred during his convalescence? And perhaps now that the whole of Rogue One is available, we can provide them with the recognition that their efforts deserve?

With Respect,

Mothma

 

[Command: DELETE MESSAGE]

 

\--

 

From: Gen Davits Draven, Intelligence

To: Mon Mothma, Senator

Subj: Security protocols

Understood re: recruits. Operative you were concerned about is aware of events, his team informed him when he woke. No more medal ceremonies. I will not expose my people to that level of scrutiny. Also, none of them will accept. [keystroke  log override: deleted text] ~~Thought Erso was going to punch me when I brought it up~~ [/log]

If you cannot comply with standard security protocols, at least delete all messages containing classified names/locations. And let Weems reset your address lines so that they don’t spell out everyone’s names and positions within the rebellion, please.

[keystroke log override: deleted text]

~~You can’t just assume everyone in command is trustwort~~

~~I worry you will be compromised and~~

~~I have enough nightmares about the security of~~ [/log]

Call it a favor.

 

\--

 

From: Organa

To: Draven, Mothma, Dodonna

Subj: Assignments

 

I spoke with Dr. Eldo, he’s compiled the post-op physical and psych evals for Rogue One. It’s a 58 page report, so here’s the highlights:

-          Rook, Erso, Imwe, Malbus cleared for active duty. Andor requires 1 more surgery, then extensive physical therapy for [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~spinal implants, reconstructed hip joint, broken ribs, ruptured spl~~ [/log] multiple injuries. Doctors recommended 2 months therapy/restricted duty.

-          Recommended Sgt Rook for mechanic and repair duty until prosthetic fully sets. Rook expressed interest in flying with the fighters. Scheduled him for simulator time upon doctor’s approval.

-          Recommended Sgt Erso for Intel or Pathfinders. Dr. Eldo thinks she’d be better at covert ops w/minimal military structure to slow her down, Dr. Wendin thinks she will “be a devastating addition to small elite strike teams, so long as her fiercer tendencies are curbed.” Otherwise, he notes, she will “potentially blow herself sky high.”

-          23 pages devoted to psych evals on Andor. Indicate intense sleep deprivation and developing dissociative issues due to lack of socialization and repetitive trauma-related stress. Recommended Andor either be removed from Intel or given a partner (organic, sentient). Already spoke with Erso, she’s agreed to the assignment. Have your people update her security clearance.

-          Recommended Guardians be retained in Mothma’s diplomatic corps, with some potential as counselors for new recruits and soldiers with mental-stress related injuries. Wendin wrote 6 pages on Imwe’s capacity for dealing with personal trauma, which devolved into 3 more pages about the pet porg he had as a child on Chandrila. Keep them as counselors.

 

Now, someone tell me why that degenerate smuggler’s hunk of space junk is still in my hangar?

 

\--

 

[Note found tucked under a pillow in MedWard 2, Bed 23]

Cassian –

Sorry to sneak off, didn’t want to wake you. I had to report for my first shift in mechbay 3. Here’s hoping I can find it. Sorry for bad writing, new hands are hard. Say hi to Jyn for me when she wakes up and if her neck hurts from the chair tell her I told you so.

\- Bodhi

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server YAV2654 Log] [Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Erso [1123]: others fine. bodhi frustrated with hand, will be ok. chirrut/baze talking to some kids.

Andor[1126]: Thank you for letting me know. I saw how pleased Dr Wendin seemed with Chirrut, I had a feeling he would end up working with some of our younger people.

Erso[1127]: doing ok?

Andor [1129]: I’m fine. ~~It’s too damn quiet in here~~ I’m a little restless. Did you get through the quartermaster ok?

Erso [1130]: assigned quarters, 4-man room with other sgts, so prob won’t sleep there much.

Andor [1132]: [unsent] ~~Sleep in mine, then~~.

Andor [1133] [unsent] ~~You can come back to the medward if you need a nap, there’s an empty bed next to mine~~

Andor [1143] You need sleep. I won’t use my quarters for awhile, go there. Room 34B. Swing by for codes.

Erso [1144]: getting lunch now, will bring you some. mess chow is crap but better than medward crap

Andor [1145]: True. I’m fairly certain the last meal they served was just three different colors of Rodian Jelly carved into food shapes.

Erso [1148]: when do you go under again?

Andor [1150]: My last surgery is scheduled for 1100 tomorrow. The consultation is 0900. Will you be ~~there~~ around?

Erso [1153] mtng w/command at 0700. maybe getting assignment. should be done in time. ~~will leave early if they try to keep me~~

Andor [1156]: [unsent] ~~You joined 3 days ago. They’re already giving you a~~

Andor [1158] [unsent] ~~Don’t leave without checking in ple~~

Andor [1204]: That was fast. You must have impressed someone important.

Erso [1208]: might just want to eval me again. will be at your consult, can tell you then

Andor [1209]: Good.

 

\--

[Internal Message Server YAV2654 Log] [Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Andor [2212]: Jyn ae you tere

Andor [2212]: Jynn are yo there?

Andor [2213]: Jyn dont leaev bfore you come here

Andor [2214]: did you leav/

Erso [2215]: no, here. that surgery took hours, and they said you’d be out until tomorrow. you should still be asleep.

Andor [2216]: no, aawke. where aree you?

Erso [2216]: I’m headed to you.

Andor [2217]: its night you shuld be sleeping

Erso [2217]: its fine. there in few minutes, need to get dressed

Andor [2219]: Where ar you?

Erso [2220]: sleeping in your quarters. thanks for that, I needed to sack out and  ~~my roommates are strangers~~  I liked the quiet

Andor [2220]: [unsent] ~~good Im glad you felt safe ther becase I wanted yu to~~

Andor [2222]: I can just com there the doctrs are off shift nd I hate it in here

Erso [2223]: almost there, stay in bed. don’t you dare try to charm your way out of there again, Andor, I will drag your ass back myself

Andor [2224]: you could try sergant. Pretty sure I outrnk yiu still

Erso [2224]: how many drugs are you on anyway? when was the last time the droids came in and gave you a dose?

Andor [2225]: don’t know hate them. dont like to be drugged

Andor [2227] Jyn is that yo arguing wiht the droid? dont break it we dont have a lot. but dnot leav

Andor [2227]: don tleave. Don’t leave.


	2. Letters Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coping method.

[Note delivered via medical droid, Medward 2, Bed 23]

had to go, msg me when you’re awake. will come if still on base. if not, see you when I’m back. Be safe. -J

 

[Note found under the door of 34B, Officer’s Quarters]

Jyn –

Chirrut said that you got an assignment. That’s good. It’s good that they are trusting you. It’s good that you can help. Don’t leave without saying good bye, okay? Mech bay 3, don’t forget. I have something for you. My hands are still strange but I can type and write okay if I go slow and I can hold a wrench pretty well. Baze fixed your blaster, too! Chirrut said we will get to see more of Cassian, though I’m not sure what that means. And don’t worry, I still have the dreams but they are getting better. I am getting better. Thanks for being there the other night. Chirrut said he had an idea that might help me. Oh, and tell Cassian hello for me when you go to see him, when I went by he was still sleeping.

-Bodhi

 

From: DD

To: CA

Subj: Assignment

 

Received your medical update. ~~Glad you made it~~ New standing orders: report to mechanics repair bay 3, day shift, until your medical leave is terminated. Upon returning to active service, you will be assigned a partner, pending her return from current field evaluation. Given her personnel file, command has certain concerns about her participation in future operations; as the operative who built her profile ~~and has the most experience with her~~ , you will be assigned to her and expected to keep her apprised of current operating procedures and security protocols.

Do not attempt to subvert doctor’s orders again. ~~Tired of getting complaints from Eldo that you keep trying to talk your way out~~. You are on medical leave until further notice.

 

\--

[Internal Message Server YAV2654 Log] [Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Andor [0934]: Jyn, if you’re still on base, I apologize for waking you up last night ~~while I was drugged out of my skull.~~ I will be getting out this morning, and working with Bodhi in mech bay 3.

Andor [0937]: Are you still on base?

 

[Internal Message Server YAV2654 Log] [Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Andor [0949]: Shara, I heard you were back on base.

Bey [0950]: Hey! Heard you were in med. OK?

Andor [0951]: Fine, thanks. You make it back alright?

Bey [0953]: Yes, just in time to hear about that massive open offensive on Scarif that I missed. And then that legendary space fight with the kriffing DEATH STAR that I also missed. And I hear there was a big party afterwards, which I ALSO missed.

Andor [0955]: Your invitation must have gotten lost in the message traffic.

Bey [0957]: That’s funny, Cassian. You’re very funny.

Andor [0958]: Shara, can I call in a favor?

Bey [1000]: I’m not breaking you out. Med is boring as bantha crud but when you’re broke, you’re broke. Deal with it or it gets worse.

Andor [1002]: I’ll remember that next time you’re in here. My favor is something else.

Bey [1002]: Hit me with it.

Andor [1003]: [unsent] ~~I need you to look up departure logs~~

Andor [1004]: [unsent] ~~I’m looking for someone that might not be on base~~

Bey [1006]: what’s up?

Andor [1007]: I can’t get ahold of my partner. Her comm might be busted again, it’s one of the older ones. Could you take a quick look around for me?

Bey [1007]: Her? Not your droid?

Andor [1007]: No. Human.

Bey [1008]: Since when you have a partner? What the hell else have I missed? Who is it?

Andor [1009]: Sgt Erso, she might be in mech bay 3, or maybe the hangar. You could check the logs.

Bey [1010]: You have a partner. What happened to your droid?

Andor [1016]: Gone.

Bey [1016]: I was off base a week. Two major battles, Death Star, war starts for real, and you have a partner.

Andor [1017]: It was a hell of a week.

 

\--

 

[A letter, written on slightly wrinkled scrip, pinned to the Memorial Wall]

 

To My Mother Sana, My Father Adnan, My Sister Basira,

To my friends Amir and Liang, my instructor Issan Adom, my neighbor Zarel,

To the tea vendor down the road from my house, the medic who worked the free clinic that helped my sister, the children who played with me as a boy,

To the people of Jedha,

I remember you. It is difficult, to remember. My mind turns the picture of your faces, the sounds of your voices, like pieces of sharp glass that I must hold with care or they may cut me. But I hold on to those memories, I hold them tightly, though my hands may bleed. I hold them tightly, because to drop them would be to forget, and I cannot forget. I will not. Those who struck you down, those who looked upon you with cruelty and indifference, those who took you from this life and this world, I cannot forget them even if I wished, and so I cannot forget you. To forget you but remember them would be the ultimate failure, the ultimate succession to their power. To forget your songs, my mother, when I remember the fire that silenced them, would be to acknowledge the fire as more powerful, more important. To forget your laughter, my father, when I recall the name of the man who ordered your death, would be to consider that man greater than you. Memories may cut, but I would rather have scarred hands and scarred heart than the silence of those I loved.

A confession: it hurts, it is hard, and I sometimes wish that I could forget, that I could turn away and let the silence fill me, for perhaps in silence I will find peace. But there is no peace in silence, only complacency, only submission, only failure. When I feel my resolve slipping, I turn now to those who have remained, who have loved and lost as I have loved and lost. My friends, they remember. They did not know your smile, my beloved little sister, they did not know your heart. But they know the galaxy is lesser for your loss. They did not know your kindness, or your faith, oh my lost people, but they know what it is to resist, as you did every day, in all your small ways, in all your little rebellions. They know the injustice of your death. They stand beside me, and together we look at those who killed you and we say, we remember. They cannot make us forget. They cannot make us submit. They cannot silence us. They cannot stop us.

We remember your deaths. We remember your lives. We remember your loss. We remember your love.

We remember you. We remember.


	3. watch out for pornbots

[Internal Message Server YAV2654 Log] [Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Bey [1344]: Hey, found your partner.

Andor [1344]: Where?

Bey [1345]: Guy called Bodhi Rook told me. Nice man, little spacey. Just got a new arm and a bunch of skin grafts, guess that accounts for it.

Andor [1346]: Sgt Rook is a new recruit and an excellent addition to the Alliance. Was ~~Jyn~~ Sgt Erso with him?

Bey [1348]: Been chatting with him awhile. Why did no one tell me YOU were on Scarif? I understand classified, but everyone apparently knows? Since when do you join major ground assaults on Imperial facilities? What the [PROFANITY FILTER] actually happened here?

Andor [1349]: Things are changing. ~~Where is Sgt Er~~   ~~Did Bodhi tell you where~~  I take it Sgt Rook has seen Sgt Erso?

Bey [1352]: I’m dying to hear the whole story, don’t think I won’t get it sooner or later. Rook says Erso took off this morning around 0900. He doesn’t know where she went, but I checked hangar logs. Nakadia. I thought that was just farms.

Andor [1353]: It does have many farms.

Bey [1355]: That’s a spy answer. You’re better at this when you’re here in person to look all boring and unimportant.

Andor [1355]: Shara, don’t. Unsecured server.

Bey [1356]: Bantha-[PROFANTY FILTER], all our servers are secured, and none of the messaging servers are connected to the holonet. Internal network only.

Bey [1358]: See? I listened to the security in-brief. Also, I hate that new [PROFANITY FILTER] profanity filter. Feels like I’m at school again.

Andor [1400]: Thanks for the favor. ~~I needed to know~~ I’m glad it wasn’t just a comm malfunction.

Bey [1401]: Would have figured your partner would check in with you before leaving.

Andor [1401]: [unsent] ~~She was here, but~~ ~~I missed her when she lef~~   

Andor [1402]: [unsent] ~~This is why I hate being drugge~~

Andor [1403]: She did. I was unconscious.

Bey [1404]: Well that accounts for how grumpy you are.

\--

[IMPSERV_ NAKADIA_PUBLIC ACCESS_LOG #3277LY9994]

Welcome to QuantaGram, where the star is YOU! Please log in or sign up for your own personal account, and let the galaxy see you shine!

[Username: mynockluvr1138]

[Password: ************]

Log in success! Welcome back, ELAINE MARDOSI!

You have 0 posts. Post a holosnap here!

You have 0 friends. Send a friend request here!

You have 3 new friend requests. Make a friend here!

 

Smexyspacekittnheart would like to be your friend!

[Friend request: blocked]

RED_LEKKU_TWILEK_LOVER would like to be your friend!

[Friend request: blocked]

Jackie_ketch_491 would like to be your friend!

[Friend request: accepted]

Send Jackie_ketch_491 a holomessage! Or if you haven’t touched up your makeup yet, send a text!

[run://paaerduag_security_start]

[running…]

 

Oh no! It looks like our servers are experiencing a higher than average load! Take a break to check your fresh new look, then we’ll have you back to your fabulous channel in a Quantagram second!

 

[PAAERDUAG PROTOCOL INITIATED]

Welcome back, ELAINE MARDOSI!

Send Jackie_ketch_491 a holomessage! Or if you haven’t touched up your makeup yet, send a text!

 **mynockluvr1138** : Hi Mum. Made it to my friend’s house. She’s got pta fruit by the bucket full. Will take the local tour soon, see all the sights. My friend says there’s a really great party happening tonight, I’m going to check it out.

 **Jackie_ketch_491** : Glad you made it. Don’t eat the blue pta fruit, you will get sick. Enjoy your tour, take lots of holos for me! I don’t know about this party. It sounds wild, and I don’t want a repeat of your university days. If I get a notice from the local enforcers that you’re in a drunk tank again, I might not bail you out this time.

 **mynockluvr1138** : I’ll be responsible, don’t worry. I just want to make some friends, maybe see what the club scene is like here. I’m on vacation, after all.

 **Jackie_ketch_491** : Just remember your poor brother looks up to you, and try to set a good example. And tell me if you run into any of your old school friends, I’d love to hear how they’re doing.

 **Mynockluvr1138** : You worry too much.

 **Jackie_ketch_491:** With you, I worry exactly the right amount. Check in soon, please.

[run://paaerduag_security_end]

[IMPSERV_NAKADIA_PUBLIC ACCESS: Command: Delete LOG #3277LY9994: Authorization PAAERDUAG]

[IMPSERV_ NAKADIA_PUBLIC ACCESS_LOG#3277LY9994 This Record Does Not Exist]

\--

[Note found under blaster-cleaning kit, written on back of old number puzzle from a newscrip]

Baze –

Jyn’s not back yet but I wanted to come by anyway and say thanks to you and Chirrut for helping me write my letter. It helped. I am not healed, not whole, but it helped. Tell Chirrut thank you for me, please, and that I think I found something that will work as a new staff. It won’t have a kyber crystal in it, sorry, but maybe we can find one?

Cassian says if your knee is still hurting you should go to the medward and get some painkillers. He’s a bit of a hypocrite.

He told me to strike that out.

He should stop looking over my shoulder.

See you at dinner I hope.

-Bodhi

Sorry to touch your kit, I promise all I did was lift it to stick this note here so it wouldn’t fall on the floor.

\--

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *********************]

To: DD

From: TW

Subj: Preliminary Op Report #NAK88754

 

Sir,

Made contact with Operative JE, handshake confirmed. Operation Pta Jelly complete. 4 factories surveyed, contact established with local resistance, operative extracted, no pursuit detected.

~~Some indications that Operative JE has made field based decisions to destroy~~

~~Local chatter indicates that critical Imperial supply line has been~~

Operative JE appears to have exceeded mission parameters.

Respectfully,

Weems

 

\--

[Internal Message Server YAV2654 Log] [Keystroke Override Activated]

Erso [0249]: where are you?

Erso [0251]: you’re not in med. where are you? qrtrs?

Erso [0305]: you’re not in quarters. where the [PROFANITY FILTER] are you?

Andor [0312]: You’re back.

Erso [0312]: you escape med?

Andor [0313]: No, released. I’m in mechbay3. Couldn’t sleep, thought I would do some work. Did you just get back?

Erso [0314]: yes. BRT. you didn’t answer

Andor [0315]: I didn’t hear the message come in.

Erso [0316]: you fell asleep on the droid parts, didn’t you?

Andor [0317]: Why were you in medical? Hurt?

Andor [0318]: Jyn, were you hurt?

Erso [0318]: no. stop msgng me, have to keep stopping to type. ETA 5m. dragging you to your qrtrs before you break your [PROFANITY FILTER] neck falling off chair

Andor [0319]: [unsent] ~~Do you plan to sleep ther~~

Andor [0319]: [unsent] ~~That’s an interesting pick up li~~

Andor [0320]: I’ll be here.

 --

[Internal COMMAND ACCESS Server YAV001 Log#886]

[SECONDARY ENCRYPTION KEY REQUIRED]

[Transcript of audio recording, interview between Senator Mon Mothma and Captain C. Andor, LY3277]

 

MM: Good afternoon, Captain, please come in. It’s good to see you out of medical. You may lean the crutches there and have a seat.

CA: Thank you, ma’am.

MM: Before we begin, I must inform you that this conversation is being recorded for security reasons, and the contents may be used in future personnel evaluations, as required.

CA: Understood.

MM: Captain, have you been debriefed on Sergeant Erso’s mission to Nakadia?

CA: Yes.

MM: May I have your professional assessment?

CA: Operational parameters were met quickly and efficiently. Surveillance of the target areas was as good as it could be, given time, equipment, and enemy activity.

MM: I would very much like to hear your views on her…extraneous objective.

CA: Ma’am?

MM: You do not need to be so cautious with me, Captain. I am not trying to trap you, or her.

CA: Could you clarify the question, Senator?

MM: Very well, I would like to know what you think about Sergeant Erso sabotaging an Imperial supply line, despite the lack of orders from or communication with command?

CA: I understand that she saw a target of opportunity and took it, Senator. More than that is difficult for me to judge.

MM: Why is that?

CA: I wasn’t there. I didn’t have the pertinent intel.

MM: But surely you have an opinion, Captain. Do you feel her actions were necessary, or reckless?

CA: With respect, ma’am, that is not what you are asking me.

MM: Oh?

CA: You are asking me if I think she will be a good addition to intelligence, or if I think she’d be better off in some front line combat unit.

MM: I might be asking if she will be a good addition to the Alliance as a whole, Captain.

CA: No.

MM: No? You…you do not think she will be a good addition?

CA: No, that is not what you are asking. Respectfully, Senator, not only did you personally recruit my team, but you did it without input from the other command leaders.

MM: I am qualified and authorized to make personnel adjustments without oversight, Captain.

CA: Yet you rarely do so. Ma’am. Then you pushed to give them medals. You want Erso here. And even if you didn’t, you would still need her.

MM: Hmm.

CA: And respectfully, I think you know it.

MM: Well then, Captain, now that we have together quite clearly established my question, I should still very much like your answer.

CA: Sergeant Erso will be an excellent addition to whichever unit she chooses to join.

MM: A very neutral answer, Captain, and not of much help.

CA: With respect, ma’am, I am perhaps not the correct person for this…discussion.

MM: Such a lot of respect is gratifying, Captain, but I would prefer if we could, perhaps, dispense with it for the moment and speak frankly with one another.

CA: Have you asked her what she wants?

MM: Tell me, Captain, how is your back?

MM: Captain?

CA: Fine, ma’am. Recovering.

MM: Excellent. Normally, this would be the responsibility of General Draven, but I suppose he will forgive me this small usurpation. Sergeant Erso will be formally assigned full Operative status within Rebel Intelligence, and her security clearance updated. She will also be assigned as your partner, once you are medically cleared for active duty.

CA: Understood. Thank you, ma’am.

MM: He already told you, didn’t he?

CA: It is difficult to get ahead of the General, Senator.

[Internal COMMAND ACCESS Server YAV001 Log#886/End Log/]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quantagram" is a goofy social media platform I made up, because I can't imagine that a universe as varied and vast as Star Wars does not have something like that.
> 
> A paaerduag is a canon alien race in Star Wars, where each person is actually two individuals who, at some point in their life cycles, "fuse" with each other. 
> 
> The paaerduag protocol is a thing I made up, and is a virus that synchs two space-band frequencies up while making them appear to be one frequency. Anyone watching the Quantagram conversation would have seen what looked like someone talking to themselves.
> 
> Jack Ketch is an interesting figure from history, and you should look him up if unfamiliar.
> 
> A "lekku" is the official word for the head-tentacles on a Twi'lek.
> 
> And finally, please take a moment to imagine the look on Jyn's face as she types "Hi Mum" on a message she knows will one way or another go to Draven.


	4. reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN ALL HANDS ALERT.

[Internal Message Server YAV778]

[Command Priority Message: ALL HANDS ALERT ORCHID]

** EMERGENCY FLASH TRAFFIC **

** ALERT ALERT ALERT **

ALL ALLIANCE PERSONNEL:

THIS IS AN ALL HANDS ALERT. FLEET ADMIRAL GIAL ACKBAR HAS DECLARED THREAT CONDITION ORCHID. MASSED ENEMY PRESENCE DETECTED IN GORDIAN REACH SECTOR. ATTACK IMMINENT. EVACUATION PLAN ALPHA 3 IS IN EFFECT. ALL CURRENT OPERATIONS SUSPENDED. ALL ALLIANCE PERSONNEL ARE DIRECTED TO EVACUATE YAVIN SYSTEM IN ACCORDANCE WITH ALPHA 3 ASSIGNMENTS.

FIRST WAVE PERSONNEL REPORT TO EGRESS STATIONS AT 0200.

SECOND WAVE PERSONNEL REPORT TO EGRESS STATIONS AT 0400.

THIRD WAVE PERSONNEL REPORT TO EGRESS STATIONS AT 0600.

CURRENT DEPLOYED UNITS MAY NOT ATTEMPT YAVIN APPROACH. REPEAT. DO NOT ATTEMPT YAVIN APPROACH. HEAVY ENEMY PRESENCE DETECTED IN SECTOR. FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS TO FOLLOW ON CODED CHANNEL BLACK FIVE ARCHER.

IN ABSENCE OF FURTHER INSTRUCTION, INDEPENDENT ACTION IS AUTHORIZED.

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server YAV2654 Log] [Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Rook [0114]: help

Erso [0115]: where are you

Andor [0115]: Where are you?

Erso [0116]: bodhi where are you cassian go to hangar you are wave1

Andor [0117]: Jyn rndz mechbay1

Erso [0117]: brt you have him?

Andor [0117]: no

Rook [0123]: Jyn I am in supply station 4. Sorry.

Andor [0123]: on our way. stay there.

Rook [0124]: alarms went off so I came in here. Thought we were under attack. Or I was having one of my dreams.

Rook [0126]: Sorry. so sorry. I just read the alert. I’m ok. I am wave 3 so I will see you both on the ship?

Rook [0127]: sorry I panicked it is okay. Cassian you are wave 1, supposed to be evacuating so don’t come here. I am ok.

Rook [0129]: are you still coming?

 

\--

 

[Internal COMMAND ACCESS Server YAV001]

[Command Priority Message: ALL SHIPS MUSTER CODED CHANNEL CRIMSON THREE CLAW]

[Command Priority Message: ALL UNIT COMMANDERS MUSTER CHANNEL FUSCHIA SEVEN BLADE]

[Command: EXECUTE EXODUS PROTOCOL]

[run://EXODUS]

[running…]

[running…]

[EXODUS INITIATED]

[Server flash in 5]

[4]

[3]

[2]

[1]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[run://GENESIS]

[running...]

[GENESIS INITIATED. EXECUTE SYSTEM REBOOT Y/N]

[Command: Upload Data Logs/YAV to HOME]

[AUTHORIZATION KEY REQUIRED: ***************]

[GENESIS UPLOAD COMPLETE]

[REBOOT SYSTEM Y/N]

[reloading...]

[reloading...]

\--

 

[Internal COMMAND Server HOME001][Keystroke Override Activated]

To: Mothma

From: Ackbar

Subj: Safe

 

My good friend,

I apologize for missing your shuttle. I will not ask your destination; until we get settled on Home I, we cannot relax on message security. Just want to inform you that full muster has been reached. All personnel present or accounted for, with exception of Intelligence, who insists on keeping their own count. Wish you were here to help me scowl at Davits about that one. I’m giving him my best, but to no avail. If he persists in keeping me in dark waters about the people on board my own ship, I shall have to appeal to Princess Leia. Egress went off as smoothly as we could expect. Helps that we saw this coming the moment that abomination burned over Yavin. It will be chaotic for some time, but we shall persevere. Be safe, and check in when possible.

 

Fair winds and following seas,

Gial

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME930][Keystroke Override Activated]

Erso [2337]: awake?

Andor [2338]: Yes. How is Bodhi?

Erso [2339]: fine. med discharged him 2 hrs ago. left him with chirrut/baze.

Erso [2340]: he's slated for hangar 4 repair stat2

Andor [2341]: So am I. That’s good, we can keep working together.

Erso [2342]: was it you?

Andor [2343]: Was what me?

Erso [2343]: don’t lie

Andor [2344]: Yes, I pulled a favor in Personnel to get Bodhi assigned to my repair station.

Erso [2345]: knew it. good. thanks

Andor [2346]: [unsent] ~~How did you know~~

Andor [2347]: Your new quarters alright?

Erso [2348]: don’t know. 6-man on NCO deck. all flight deck crew. crappy hours.

Andor [2349]: It’s been a long day. You should sleep.

Erso [2350]: will

Andor [2351]: You’re avoiding your quarters, aren’t you?

Erso [2352]: [unsent] ~~no~~

Erso [2353]: too keyed up. too many strangers

Andor [2355]: 04-012-32-445

Erso [2356]: what the [PROFANITY FILTER]?

Erso [2357]: I am going to slice into that [PROFANITY FILTER] filter protocol and [PROFANITY FILTER] the [PROFANITY FILTER] of it

Erso [2358]: what the gosh darn [PROFANITY FILTER] are you on about?

Andor [0001]: Deck 4, Compartment 12, Frame 32, Room 445.

Andor [0002]: Not a lot of time on cruisers?

Erso [0003]: your qrtrs? no, not a lot of big ships w/saw

Andor [0004]: [unsent] ~~I know you’re tired~~

Andor [0005]: [unsent] ~~I don’t want you sleeping in some corner of th~~

Andor [0006]: Yes. Small, but quiet. No strangers.

Erso [0007]: you there?

Andor [0007]: Yes.

Andor [0007]: [unsent] ~~is that okay?~~

Andor [0008]: [unsent] ~~I can leave if you want, I don’t sleep anyw~~

Erso [0008]: brt

Andor [0009]: I’ll be here.

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME930][Keystroke Override Activated]

Sprax [0802]: dash, u up?

Sprax [0804]: dash, u up?

Sprax [0805]: I no ur up

Aban [0806]: no im sleeping go away i had nx shift after evac an im wiped

Sprax [0807]: guess what gallia said?

Aban [0808]: go way

Sprax [0808]: remember scarif?

Aban [0810]: wtf?

Aban [0811]: yea thanx for the memories wtf I do to u?

Sprax [0812]: [PROFANITY FILTER] srry didnt mean it like that

Aban [0813]: go way. sleepng.

Sprax [0814]: ur gonna want to hear this

Aban [0815]: [PROFANITY FILTER] yur mum’s [PROFANITY FILTER] an let me sleep

Sprax [0816]: dash, the human fem who led the ground team is on home 1

Aban [0816]: [PROFANITY FILTER] srsly? where? gallia see her?

Sprax [0817]: yea on offcr’s deck at shift change. saw her w/ some guy. gallia said he had mech kit, prob works maint? maybe she is in maint too?

Aban [0817]: they don’t put [PROFANITY FILTER] heroes in maint

Sprax [0818]: u think she remembers him?

Aban [0821] don’t no prob not

Aban [0822]: she was in charge. prob didn’t even know his name.

Sprax [0823]: u gonna ask her?

Aban [0823]: [PROFANITY FILTER] no

Aban [0824]: she wouldnt know nyway

Aban [0830]: think she would?

Sprax [0831]: worth asking

Aban [0833]: yea

Aban [0834]: maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yavin 4 is located in Gordian Reach Sector, in case you weren't up to speed on your Star Wars minutia. Also, wookiepedia tells us the rebels got a full 6 months of peace on Yavin before the empire got their [PROFANITY FILTER] together and came for them, but I figure that is amazingly incompetent, so I bumped up the schedule.
> 
> Fun fact: "In absence of further instruction, independent action is authorized" is IRL a military command's way of saying "if this all goes to hell and you are permanently cut off from command, godspeed and may you fight the good fight." Depressing, no?
> 
> "Fair winds and following seas" is a US Navy thing (I'm sure others say something similar, but this is the one I know, and it seemed appropriate for Mon Cala)
> 
> I figure that Cassian is not, in fact, that well recognized around the Alliance, 20 years notwithstanding. But some criminal who beats her rescue team with a shovel and then goes rogue with a bunch of spooks to blow up an Imp base and get the Death Star plans to the Princess? That's someone to gossip about. At least for awhile.


	5. re: your gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Plot appears.

[Note scribbled in sloppy writing on a torn piece of scrip]

B – meal at 1100 in bow galley, see you? tell cassian to go to med. also check your msg account more. better than using scrip. – J

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME930][Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Erso [1442]: you go to med?

Andor [1444]: I don’t need to today. I have enough painkillers left over.

Erso [1445]: not for pills. limping.

Andor [1446]: It isn’t that bad today. Medical will take at least an hour.

Erso [1447]: you’re supposed to go every 3rd day for eval. missed your last

Andor [1449]: I’m fine. Don’t push.

Andor [1524]: [unsent] ~~Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound~~

Andor [1527]: [unsent] ~~I’m not used to people worrying about me~~

Andor [1533]: [unsent] ~~I think something’s wrong with me lately. I never used to care so much about~~

Andor [1535]: I’ll go if I have time

Erso [1538]: if it takes too long just talk to the physical therapist.

Erso [1538]: on deck 6. somewhere. she doesn’t have as many patients, no droids

Andor [1539]: Good idea.

Erso [1544]: sparring in gym, deck 2. come by, watch me crush this jerk

Andor [1546]: The jerk with the wandering hands?

Erso [1550]: not for long

Andor [1551]: I could use a break. Which gym?

Erso [1553]: hang on, asking Baze. still learning numbering thing on cruiser

Erso [1555]:  02-007-55-113

Andor [1556]: [unsent] ~~Looking forward to watching you~~

Andor [1557]: I’ll be there.

Erso [1558]: chirrut here, being mystical. and making bad jokes. brace yourself

Andor [1600]: Thanks, I’ll prep accordingly.

 

\--

 

[COMMSTAT44H6_HOMEONE_NN0415]

SEC_RATING: TOP SECRET

Encryption Key Required: ********************

Authorization Accepted

Please stand by…

 

Operative CJA

You have 21 unread messages

You have 3 PRIORITY messages

 

 

From: DD

PRIORITY

Upcoming projects attached. See data analysis per file case.

Prioritize “Green Light.” Possible counterintel op. Recommend begin review in msg traffic of Corellian sector.

 

-

 

From: TW

 

Sir,

Welcome back. Attached 2 analysis reports from the data crunchers. First is a linguistic analysis algorithm of major holonet hubs in Corellian sector, 54 pages. Second is report of anonymous net-mail sampling virus sent to Imperial controlled cities/ports, searching for rebel-associated terminology in Corellian sector, 162 pages. Riveting stuff. Highlighted all appearances of “green light” and similar terms/references, heard boss wanted you looking at that file first. Good luck.

Respectfully,

Crp Weems

 

-

 

From: RU

 

Andor!

Heard you survived your totally authorized infiltration op. And they didn’t even demote you! Wish I had that kind of credit with the boss. Glad you made it, think you still owe me 50 creds, from that joint op we pulled in that one place, that one time. Oh wait, other way around. Well, I’m a bit light at the sec, but I can offer you a bit of juicy gossip instead?

Heard there’s this hot new sgt joining our illustrious yet shadowy ranks. Already some hopefuls circling, but there’s another whisper that she’s already hooked up. Some say guy in maint, some say that pilot she came in with, some say Mothma. Hah! I like that one, but not hanging my hat on it. My 50 creds say she’s been an op all along, deep cover, and the boss is just finally bringing her in. Another 50 says her lover is her handler. How about it, double or nothing?

\- Raf

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME930][Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Erso [0810]: sry to wake you last night

Erso [0810]: bad dream

Erso [1004]: I’ll try my qrtrs tonight so you can sleep

Andor [1255]: Sorry, been in comm hub all morning, no personal messages in there. It’s fine, I was awake already.

Andor [1256]: Is the knife working out?

Erso [1257]: that for me?

Andor [1258]: [unsent] ~~Of course it’s~~

Andor [1300]: Here I thought clipping it on your belt might be a good clue.

Erso [1302]: funny. thanks

Erso [1305]: you didn’t have to

Andor [1306]: No, I just agreed with what you said last night.

Andor [1307]: 3 blades and 2 blasters in not nearly enough. Can’t have an unprepared partner.

Erso [1307]: glad you see it my way

Andor [1309]: Is it the right kind? I know something of knives, but I bow to the master.

Erso [1310]: yes. well balanced, light weight, full tang, carbon-folded edge. good. where you get it?

Andor [1311]: Quartermaster Nikeji likes me. I once diverted a shipment of her food stuffs from her home planet to an Alliance pick up point instead of an Imperial recon base. Base had Bestine meals for almost a week.

Erso [1312]: that explains why she said you had a cute rear when I went down to get kitted out.

Erso [1314]: she seemed very fond of it, lots of fun things to say. learned some new words. gave me extra ammo packs when I said you were my partner. smart to get in good w/supply

Andor [1315]: [unsent] ~~Why were you talking about my~~

Erso [1315]: flirt with her, bet we can get some fancy gear.

Andor [1316]: Funny. She has a son about my age.

Erso [1317]: she didn’t seem to be thinking about her son when we spoke. I hope

Andor [1318]: Give it up, Erso, it takes more than that to make me blush.

Erso [1319]: we’ll see

Andor [1322]: [unsent] ~~what~~

Andor [1322]: [unsent] ~~that sounds like a challen~~

Andor [1323]: [unsent] ~~sergeant~~ ~~are you flirti~~

Erso [1324]: take a break? galley’s still serving mid-meal. baze and chirrut might be there

Andor [1325]: Sure. I’ll be stuck in the comm hub until late anyway.

Andor [1327]: So you might as well get some sleep in my quarters tonight. I won’t be in until late.

Erso [1330]: headed to the galley

 

\--

 

To: J Erso

From: B Rook

 

Jyn,

Chirrut asked me to send you a net-mail about sparring with him tomorrow. I would have sent a comm message, but the keys on my datapad are just too small and I still can’t type so well. Easier to write on scrip, or type on big console keyboards. Chirrut wants you to come down and help demonstrate punching to the recruits he’s working with. I don’t think you’re supposed to punch the recruits, but it sort of sounded like that’s what he wanted? Something about showing them how to use violence but not letting it use you. It’s hard to talk to Chirrut sometimes. You know what I mean. I won’t be there because I have a [keystroke override: deleted text] ~~psycholo~~ [/log] medical evaluation, but the others will be. Cassian is supposed to come talk to them about patience, I think. He came before and they all loved him, Baze said they were starstruck but none of them knew his name so that seems odd. Chirrut is very intense about these recruits. I think they are some who came in with problems. You know, bad things that drove them here. Although I think sometimes that this is the only kind of recruit that ever comes to the Alliance. We are not a haven for the broken but a banner for the wronged.

It's good Chirrut is helping them. Please come help them too.

Bodhi

 

\--

 

[Note stuck to the sink in Officer’s Quarters, 04-012-32-445]

Jyn –

You left this morning before I remembered to ask: is the thermal shirt in my footlocker yours? Looks too big, but it isn’t mine. 

– Cassian

 

[Note written on back of previous note, on pillow]

no, for you. told you QM really likes you, and you didn’t even have to flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this little headcanon that Bodhi Rook was actually quite eloquent, before Bor Gullet. I mean, his little speech about doing what was in his heart, for example, seemed like shreds of the man of before shining through.


	6. delete memory cache Y/N?

[Internal Message Server HOME930][Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Rook [1733]: Cassian need you to help Jyn if you have time

Rook [1734]: something bad happened to her today and think she needs you

 

\--

From: BossLady

To: Super Awesome Cyber Security Chick

Subj: Comm Traffic Cache

Zarie,

You’ve got to be more thorough checking the personal comm traffic caches. Any personal comm with a “RI” indicator has to be scrubbed within 3 standard hours!! But I got a flag this morning that one went through last night and didn’t get caught by the algorithm, your job is to delete the ones it misses. You MUST check that at the beginning of every shift. I don’t care how innocent the conversation looks – in fact, the more innocent it seems, the more dangerous it probably is, you know how paranoid those spooks are. And even if this really is just some poor guy worrying about his girlfriend, that might be even worse! Some of those guys can get really nasty about protecting their personal secrets. So don’t you dare keep it just because you think it’s romantic or some garbage. I mean it, Zarie, don’t make me come down there and stand over you. And delete this net-mail too. Never know with those spooks.

And I know you still have me listed as “BossLady” in your address book. Seriously?

         Tendra

 

\--

[Internal Message Server HOME775][Audio Log Transcripts]

[Log #887400]

[Timestamp: 1745]

 

RI/CA/023: Where is she? Which medbay?

HM/BR/995: [untranslatable audio]!

HM/BR/995: Uh, Cassian? Oh, sorry, forgot about the comm badge. I was just messaging you. Wait, isn’t this for emergencies?

RI/CA/023: Bodhi, what happened?

HM/BR/995: Well, we were down in supply helping with inventory and – oh! Shit, Cassian, sorry, I just realized – Jyn’s fine. Everyone’s fine. No one was hurt. Sorry, I didn’t think when I wrote that – sorry.

RI/CA/023: Okay, Bodhi, relax. It’s alright. No one’s injured?

HM/BR/995: No, no, everyone’s fine. It was just that this kid, I mean he came up and was asking Jyn about, you know, our mission.

RI/CA/023: Which medbay is _he_ in?

HM/BR/995: Oh, no, not like that. He knew Jyn was in charge, and he was asking, well, one of the soldiers who came with us was his, um, he was asking her about his boyfriend. If she knew him. I think he died.

RI/CA/023: This young man, did he give a name?

HM/BR/995: Um, Abash, or Aban? And the guy he was asking about was, um, Farso or, um –

RI/CA/023: Private Farsin Kappehl. The one you met was Aresh Aban.

HM/BR/995: You knew them?

RI/CA/023: I know everyone. Occupational hazard.

HM/BR/995: Right, right. But, you know, personally?

RI/CA/023: Worked with Kappehl once or twice. I take it the conversation didn’t go well?

HM/BR/995: Actually, Jyn was really, um, nice to the guy. Like, she remembered his boyfriend even. I didn’t expect…I mean, I barely remember any…but she described the guy perfectly.

RI/CA/023: Jyn has an excellent memory.

HM/BR/995: Yeah, yeah, I... Well, the kid seemed real surprised too, that she knew who he meant and all.  Jyn told him he died bravely, and then was really kind when the kid started to, well, you know, grieve. Took him aside and sat with him for a long time while he worked through it.

RI/CA/023: Where is she, Bodhi?

HM/BR/995: That’s just it, I don’t know. After Ab- Ab- um, the kid left, she just got up and walked away. Didn’t answer her messages or anything. I can ask Chirrut to find her if you’re busy.

RI/CA/023: I’ll handle it. I’m sure she’ll message you soon, okay? Don’t worry.

HM/BR/995: Yeah, okay, tell her to let me know if she needs, you know, anything. Uh, you too. I know I’m not, not the most stable of people. But I’ve still got two shoulders, and I remember how to listen without needing to understand.

RI/CA/023: Thank you. We’ll check in soon.

HM/BR/995: Okay. Good.

 

[Command: delete Log #887400/Authorization Z_SOLMAN_SEC71YU44]

[deleting…]

[Log #887400: This Record Does Not Exist]

 

\--

From: Z. Solman

To: T. Solman

Subj: Re: Comm Traffic Cache

Alright already, I got it! And no, before you ask, I did NOT keep a copy, even though it was two sexy male voices saying heartbreaking and beautifully tragic things. I almost did (at least one of those voices is VERY sexy) but at the last minute I remembered that I am, in fact, a grown ass woman with a security clearance in a desperate group attempting to overthrow a despotic evil empire. So I didn’t risk a security breach for the sake of my own personal enjoyment this time. See, I’ve really grown as a person! Stop hovering [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~you’re not Mom~~.[/log] And I changed your address tag – I added a ‘y’ between the words.

Love, (see, you can still say it, Alliance won’t demote you back down here with us grunts)

Zarie

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME930][Keystroke Override Activated]

 

Andor [1822]: Jyn, I’m going to be working in my quarters for awhile. Have a lot of data to sort through, could use some help if you’re up for it. My current project is in your clearance.

Erso [1830]: bodhi talked to you

Andor [1832]: Yes.

Andor [1838]: I also have some Nuna gumbo, which I will share with you if you promise not to ask where I got it.

Erso [1842]: you sweet talked it out of the QM, didn’t you?

Andor [1843]: See, now you can’t have any. You’ll just have to stick with bland galley protein chunks.

Erso [1844]: no way you dangle gumbo in front of me and not share. I saw the shipment it came in, those packets were too big for 1 person to eat alone

Andor [1846]: You underestimate me. I missed mid-meal, too.

Erso [1849]: alright, I’m coming, save some

Andor [1851]: No promises. It really is delicious. Comparatively.

Erso [1852]: [PROFANITY FILTER]

Andor [1853]: Sweet talking won’t make me eat any slower.

 

\--

[Internal COMMAND Server HOME001][Keystroke Override Activated]

Encryption Key: ******************************

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 15 New

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *****************]

From: CA

To: DD

Subj: Green Light

 

Sir,

Attached relevant paragraphs from analyst reports. Appears enemy activity along Corellian Run is preparation for unknown counterintel movement. Indications that 2 of the 3 major players will be meeting in Polanis in 4 stan days, with chance for friendly assets to recon. My partner and I are prepped and standing by for deployment if required.

 

V/R,

CA

 

[highlighted text from Intelligence Analysis Report #96DIB06, marked by DRAVEN, D, GEN]

…may indicate an increased number of Imperial counterintelligence operatives in the Corellian sector…

…encryption alterations and security upgrades throughout Polanis, Tanthior, Truuzdann systems may imply preparations for some Imperial plan along the Corellian Run trade route.

…Imperial commanders whose political rivalry is heavily influenced by their involvement in their respective families’ ownership of the three largest holo-entertainment industries in the sector…

Polanis-based holo-entertainment Dark Sun Studios hosts the annual Chalmun’s Cantina film festival, and the heads of all three major studios will be in attendance…

 

\--

 

From: DD

To: CA

Subj: RE: Green Light

 

Briefing room 061UE, 2 hours.

Report with your partner. Pack warm weather gear.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any who might not know: "V/R" is a military abbreviation that means "Very Respectfully," and is a common way of signing off any email/message. 
> 
> [Private Farsin Kappehl](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Farsin_Kappehl) is featured in the "Rogue One Visual Guide" as a member of the team that follows Jyn and Cassian to Scarif. The guide describes him as a recon specialist who assists fireteams to "zero in on targets with his long range scope." The passage also implies that Private Kappehl spent most of his time away from direct front line fights, and notes that "the brave soldier welcomes the change of pace" on the Scarif mission. I interpreted this as "is also a sniper who operates from deep undercover, and it is likely he joined Rogue One because he worked with, admired, and deeply empathized with Cassian Andor." And then I gave him someone to grieve for him, because damn it, everyone deserves that. 
> 
> (as a side note, I like to imagine that ranks within Intelligence are really as much of a deception as anything else. They mostly just pick things depending on how they want the rest of the Rebellion to perceive them. Kappehl was a private because Intel needs people down in the enlisted barracks. Cassian was a captain because they also need someone in the mid-officer ranks, and he's been around long enough for his position to seem natural.)


	7. it has 326 notes already!

From: That Doctor

To: DD, MM

Subj: A Reminder of Duty and Honor Beyond Mere Practicality

To Senator Mon Mothma, Alliance High Command, and General Davits Draven, Executive Officer of the Department of Rebel Intelligence; Greetings.

I regret that this missive in any way appears to contain a morsel of reproach, but as a sentient being sworn to the traditions and principles of healing, I cannot allow this unfortunate event to pass in silence. I honor and respect the undoubtedly difficult position from which General Draven must oversee the momentous struggle in which we are entrenched against our most despicable enemy, and naturally I do not wish to cause a rift between us through churlish behavior or expectation, but I must, I fear, demand some small measure of that respect in turn. I assure you that I have devoted many of the years of my life to the labor of my profession; I treat every patient, every case, as if it were the first, last, and only case that has ever mattered in this vast and spinning galaxy. No decision is made lightly, no recommendation given frivolously, no evaluation tossed half-hearted and thoughtless from my desk. When I tell the esteemed General, therefore, that a soldier within my care – a soldier who has taken damage of truly unspeakable levels and somehow found purpose of being enough to crawl his way back to life, a soldier within whose body are no less than two hundred and fifty seven of my finest stitches and twenty-four hand-constructed spinal implant connection points, a soldier that my hard working and dedicated surgical team has spent over thirty standard hours rebuilding with second-rate medical equipment, too little bacta, and prayer – when I tell you that such a soldier must be placed on restricted duty and is unfit for the rigors of dangerous combat duty, I bloody well MEAN it.

In the interest of retaining the use of what is clearly a valued member of the Alliance, and in preventing a truly unfortunate incident between any member of my surgical team and the General’s own illustrious cadre, may I strongly recommend that Captain Cassian Andor be recalled from the assuredly important mission on which I have just discovered he was sent. Have we reached such a low in our noble endeavor that we have no other capable operatives within the ranks of my colleagues’ department? I shudder to think of our future, should this be the true state of Intelligence. I would appreciate if my objection to his deployment while circumventing the orders of my department could also be noted, for the record, particularly should he return in need of further medical care or with, Force and Light forfend, permanent physical damage.

With the highest respect, I thank you for your consideration in this urgent matter.

Sincerely,

Doctor Milbin Eldo, MS, MD, Chief Surgeon, Home I

 

[Command: DELETE MESSAGE]

 

\--

From: Davits Draven, (Pompous Anal Cyst)

To: Chief Surgeon Eldo; Senator Mothma (Lady Leader)

Subj: RE: A Reminder of Duty and Honor Beyond Mere Practicality

 

Objection noted.

 

 

\--

HELLO, XAN!

Welcome to The Chalmun’s Cantina Film Festival Registration Hub! Your ticket has been verified, Xan Brooks! Get the hot new celebrity news, film reviews, press releases, and more in our Timeline below. We want to hear YOUR story, so make sure to post your personal holos and comments on our Dashboard!

Good news! Your Special Access Press Badge has been accredited! Please scan the attached access code into your scandocs and have them present at the Front Gate. Your safety is important to us, so please note that new security measures are in place at this year’s Festival, and don’t forget to check the Unacceptable Items list before you pack. Noncompliance may result in fines, detainment, or transfer to Imperial Security Forces without refund.

We’ve worked hard to make this year’s Festival an even better experience than ever before, with showings from famous holovid directors such as Eareth Gewards, Lorge Jucaass, and KK Zabrahms, as well as an open panel for all three executives of the hottest studios in the sector! Please see the Schedule for event times and locations.

We’ll see you there!

\--

[IMPSERV_ POLANIS_RESTRICTED ACCESS_LOG #447TY601P]

From: Adulterous Treacherous Sheecas-Snake

To: Admiral Erwin Cole Xerivit Pritchett, COO Dark Sun Studios, COMMANDER Imperial Forces Polanis

Subj: Upcoming Events

Winny,

So glad to be here at your lovely little festival, was just so tickled to receive your special invitation. My darling Elizabeth particularly adored the trite little singing bear-creatures all around the corners, although I personally am less of a fan of alien beasts. My sensibilities simply cannot stand the smell, but then, you always were more at ease with the lower creatures of the universe.

Naturally, Elizabeth and I have a very busy schedule, with our esteemed visitor on his way, but we hope to find the time to at least attend the Panel of Creators this year. I understand the topic is ‘Socially Transformative Messages in Media,’ with “an emphasis on the conceptualization of loyalty.” Lovely wording, although as your friend, I feel I must drop a hint or two that your attempt at currying our upcoming guest’s favor is somewhat transparent. Do try for a touch of subtle, old boy.

In response to your question, yes, of course I have carried out my orders in full compliance with regulation. Dear Elizabeth tells me that you used to fret about my efficiency when she was still with you, but let me put that concern to rest. Our asset is deployed and on standby for the meeting. I have placed all of my forces in accordance with the directives from our guest. Now, let your little mind be at ease, and perhaps turn your attentions to your own tasks?

Looking forward to our next meeting,

Admiral Aldon Darrion Jonn Jenning, COO New Nova Pictures, COMMANDER Imperial Forces Tanthior

 

\--

Welcome back to Stellr, Kitty Brooks!

Your Profile needs some work. Tell us about yourself!

You have 26 followers! Check your Follower Statistics.

How are you feeling? Talk about it on your Dashboard.

 

[Compose New Post]

Compose Headline: Crimson Carpet Sightings!

Compose Post: So we made it at last to the Festival! And oh my gods, I SAW DAMON LURA! In person, on the crimson carpet. He’s just as gorgeous as he looks in all his press photos and in YTMT! He was with Filena Jans, and they were such an adorable couple together, my shippy heart almost exploded. I think they may have been playing it up a bit for the onlookers, especially Bain Meritson, who did NOT look happy. But then, he’s had bad blood with Damon for ages, and hey, Bain, you’re a cool dude and all, but they’re in love and you’re just going to have to get over it, sorry, I don’t make the rules. (Side note: Xan got some great holos of Bain and Macks Mifflestone sharing some Polanis Ale during a cast interview, so I guess Bain found some solace at least. I bet the Obin/Gabel shippers ate it up.)

Guys, it’s only been like 6 hours and I am already loaded with so much merch I don’t even know where to put it all! Xan wants me to send some home ahead of time so we're not weighed down with all these used holo cartridges. Anyone know the nearest mailing office?

[this entry is tagged: Chalmun’s Cantina Film Festival, CCFF, Damon Lura, Filena Jans, Bain Meritson, Macks Mifflestone, press access is the bomb, shipping drama, fangirling, seriously he is so CUTE, who has dimples like that?, beautiful people that’s who]

[Submit Post]

\--

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *********************]

From: TW

To: DD

Subj: Preliminary Op Report #POL66702

Sir,

Contact established with field operatives, handshake confirmed. All 3 major Imperial players were sighted and tagged, with a bonus tag on the commander of Tanthior’s wife. Over 27 standard hours worth of audio logs recorded, analysts are already crunching them. Initial belief among the crunchers is that the 3 Imperial commanders of Polanis, Tanthior, and Corellia are all coordinating a visit from an unknown high-ranking individual within imperial structure. The efforts are mostly coordinated via intelligence courier droids. However, the top 3 can’t seem to resist sniping at each other via less secure messaging service; field operatives believe that the Commander of Polanis Forces might be susceptible to friendly overtures from a holovid actor with rebel sympathies, especially if he brings polanis ale. Field operatives also request a dead drop for their current intelligence.

[keystroke log override: deleted text]

~~Some of the code words don’t make any sense however~~

~~Has operative JE been given standardized code words~~

~~I think operative JE has a crush on some holovid actor’s dimples~~

[/log]

Further analysis is required for full Op Report.

Respectfully,

Weems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Xan Brooks is an actual reporter who covers things like the Cannes Film Festival, etc. I was going to make an expy of him, but then decided that "Xan Brooks" is already a pretty Star Wars-y name already, and gave it to Cassian as a cover.
> 
> Intelligence Courier Droids are a secure method of transporting high-security information; the droids would have the only copy of the information, and would be both heavily guarded as they transited, and also have multiple self-destruct capabilities in the event of any possible breach. What Weems knows but does not say in his message is that there is really no way the rebels will be able to get that intel directly without a lot of fuss and tipping their hand to the Empire.
> 
> "Stellr" is space!Tumblr, in case that was not clear.
> 
> For the record, Jyn does not appreciate being called "Kitty" and blames Cassian for allowing intel to graft that name to her current identity. He made the mistake of smiling when she mentioned it, so now she writes gushy fangirl messages about hot male actors with a stone-cold face, while staring him dead in the eye. Cassian has never had to fight so hard not to laugh in his life.
> 
> Bonus points if anyone figures out the YTMT reference (it's dumb, but it made me laugh anyway).


	8. texts from last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the return of the revenge of the son of the drunk text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I worried most about going OOC, but then, isn't that what alcohol does in real life?

From: Her Worshipful Majesty the Ice Princess

To: Han Solo, Acquirer of Goods and Hero of the Kriffing Galaxy

Subj: I know what you did

 

When C3PO gets out of the droid bay, I'm going to send him to you to describe, in detail, every second of his repairs. If I have to suffer for your debauched escapades, you brainless son of a diseased nerf, then you have to suffer with me.

 

\--

 

Erso [1930]: going to bow galley, solo claims he has corellian gin. busy?

Andor [1933]: I think I’ll stay away from that one. I’ve heard about Solo’s last alcoholic adventure. I don’t think my body will like me much if I tried to keep up with him.

Erso [1935]: he’s full of [PROFANITY FILTER], I bet it’s not even real gin, just some of the hooch the pilots brew up in their barracks.

Andor [1936]: [unsent] ~~Well, if you get tired of Solo’s~~

Andor [1937]: [unsent] ~~You’re welcome to swing by and look at data with~~

Andor [1938]: [unsent] ~~La madre que me parió, I used to be good at this~~

Erso [1938]: take some of your meds if your back hurts. if they make you sleepy, then sleep. see you tmrw

Andor [1940]: I’ll probably be up for a while yet with these datafeeds ~~if you’re up later~~

Erso [1941]: I can come by soon to help. if solo has no gin, be there sooner

Andor [1942]: Glad to know where I sit on the priority list.

Erso [1944]: welcome

 

\--

 

From: Ackbar

To: Organa, Mothma

Subj: Morale

I trust you’ve heard about the little brouhaha that went up last night? I know some of the leadership is puckering up over it. Do either of you feel any punitive action necessary? Personally, I consider it a fine thing for our hard working soldiers to blow off a bit of vapor in a safe environment. The damage was negligible, and spirits seem to be higher for it. I told Jan to stop fussing about decorum and discipline. Maintenance will nail his desk back together again in a Kessel minute, as good as new.

I’ll see you in our midday briefing. I hear its Nuna gumbo for mid meal, excellent.

\- Gial

 

\--

 

Erso [2004]: looks like its real gin. antilles has hooch too. knew they were brewing it in the barracks

Andor [2005]: Be careful with that stuff, it strips paint from X wings.

Erso [2006]: chewie set up a holo of some [PROFANITY FILTER] imp officer and everyone’s trying to hit it with food

Erso [2006]: smells like pickles in here. good hooch tho

Andor [2007]: Sounds like it’s shaping up to be a party.

Erso [2008]: not until someone starts stripping

Andor [2009]: Should I be concerned?

Erso [2010]: no

Andor [2011]: [unsent] ~~I didn’t mean to insult~~

Andor [2012]: Pity.

Erso [2014]: [PROFANITY FILTER]?

 

\--

 

From: Lance Crpl Crix Thaxton, Cook Specialist

To: LT O. Ochtar, Galley Chief

Subj: Damage Report

Ma’am,

The galley hands are still working on full inventory, but looks like we’re down 3 crates of plastic cups, 2 broken tables, 18 jars of Bestine pickle-sticks, and a can of plympto beans. We found the missing chairs hidden behind the maintenance access panels in the ceiling. The cleaning droids are still in the bow galley, but we should be able to open it again by mid meal. What do you want us to do with the wookie crossbow? I’ve got it locked in the freezer where we found it, but it’s making the cooks nervous. No one wants to be around when a hungover wookie shows up to claim his weapon.

And I know we didn’t even have plympto beans on inventory. Don’t ask me about the beans, ma’am. I really, really just don’t know.

V/R,

LCRP Thaxton

 

\--

 

Erso [2139]: you missing out solo had lots of gin. gone now, but still lots of pilot hooch

Andor [2142]: Having a good time?

Erso [2145]: no gin is gone and hooch is almost gone. bodhi came in but too noisy so hes’ gone

Erso [2146]: some chadra-fan is stripping. now its party

Andor [2146] I’m almost sorry to miss it.

Erso [2147]: solo keeps trying to sing

Andor [2148]: I take it back.

Erso [2148]: antiles says theres more hooch in barracks so we’re going there

Andor [2149]: Let me know if you need anything, okay?

Erso [2149]: im fine

Erso [2157]: thanks

 

\--

 

From: W Janson

To: W Antilles

Subj: morning muster

sir,

Please forgive the informal nature of this net-mail, but seeing as you’re still in your rack – or someone’s rack, I honestly cannot remember which one we left you in – I figure since I have to be awake for duty with a hangover the size of a rancor and you don’t, formality can respectfully suck it.

Daily muster of all pilots complete. All present or accounted for, excepting yourself, although now I think about it you’re probably down with green squadron still. I don’t think they’ve managed to get someone sober enough to run their muster. If you don’t show up by midmeal I’ll send someone to ask Bey about you, she’s got some friend in with the spooks and if anyone can track you down it’s probably them.

Hope you’re not dead, even if you probably wish you were.

V/R,

Janson

 

\--

Andor [2249]: Doing alright?

Erso [2253]: yes we are all fin

Andor [2255]: Still down in the barracks?

Erso [2259] no no more hooch but thers a mech twileek who runs still in hangr3 so there now

Andor [2300]: Cyana Shesh? Didn’t she build her still out of a defunct U-wing engine?

Erso [2305]: how do yo do that? you know eveyrone

Andor [2306]: It’s a hobby. ~~Be careful with~~

Andor [2307]: Have fun.

Erso [2310]: more fun if yo came.. solo says well haev an adventure w/o you

Andor [2311]: Sounds like you are already. I’m not sure I’d trust Solo’s idea of adventure.

Erso [2311]: trust me?

Andor [2311]: Yes.

Andor [2312]: [unsent] ~~Do you trust So~~

Erso [2312]: good me too. so no bad feelings abot all this?

Andor [2313]: No, you know your limits and you know how to take care of yourself. Just let me know if there’s anything ~~I can do~~ you need.

Erso [2315]: you shuld come I know your back hurts but you miht have fun . some okay peopl here

Andor [2316]: I’m not much of a drinker.

Erso [2318]: i know. im not either but its been a [PROFANITY FILTER] month an im tired of thinkign

Erso [2319]: i hate the [PROFANITY FILTER] [PROFANITY FILTER] filter and whatever [PROFANITY FILTER] put [PROFANITY FILTER] in

Erso [2322]: thats it were doin somthng about the filter

Andor [2324]: NOW I have a bad feeling about this.

 

\--

[R4D6_DIAGNOSTIC REPORT]

[run://start up]

[loading…]

ERROR: Unable to process external camera input.

ERROR: Current location unknown.

ERROR: Wheels activated, no motion detected.

ERROR: Floor Not Found.

[run://area scan]

[scanning…]

[Location identified: Hangar 3]

ERROR: Area Parameters Unfamiliar

ERROR: Floor Not Found

[run://internal gyro diagnostic]

[running…]

Internal Diagnostic Log: Internal Gyroscope functional: 100%

Internal Diagnostic Log: External Camera functional: 90% [partial obscuration/ Humbert’s Human Hair Gel/Heartthrob Pink/Glitter Edition]

[Area Scan analyses: floor is 3.6 meters above unit cranial dome]

ERROR: Analysis unsound. Floors are down.

[run://scan memory log/24 hours]

[memory loading…]

AudioLog: “Twin suns, Han, I think you got the droid drunk. How did you do that?”

AudioLog: “ _Why_ did you do that?”

AudioLog: “Hey, kid, everybody needs to party sometimes.”

[memory loading…]

AudioLog: “Sorry, but droids don’t fly, little buddy, not without an X-wing, anyway!”

AudioLog: “I think you pissed him off, Solo, look at him go!”

AudioLog: “Wait, is he trying to climb the – [loud, indistinct noise/analysis/laughter]

[run://internal gyro analysis]

[running…]

Analysis: Unit is upside down.

Analysis: Unit cranial dome is 3.6 meters above the floor.

Analysis: Unit is dangling from fuel hose.

Analysis: SOLO_HAN is a [PROFANITY FILTER].

 

\--

 

Erso [0020]: fuck the emperor.

Erso [0021]: yes I am teh best slicer

Andor [0023]: Do not tell me how you did that.

Andor [0024]: [unsent] ~~The system stores all messages for 4 hou~~

Andor [0024]: [unsent] ~~I don’t want you to get in trou~~

Erso [0025]: relax i know th sytesm keeps msg records for 4 hrs

Erso [0026]: anyeno asks yu know nothin. plausible deniability

Andor [0027]: Thanks. How can you not manage to spell “you” but “plausible deniability” comes out perfectly?

Erso [0028]: autocorrect s a kriffing marvel cassian

Andor [0030]: You can’t still be in the hangar. No consoles in there except maintenance network. Where are you?

Erso [0036]: office

Andor [0037]: Who’s office?

Erso [0041]: no. plausible deniability. karking good whisky here tho. blue label

Andor [0042]: ~~Are you in Dodonna’s~~

Andor [0043]: I think you should probably take the party somewhere else.

Erso [0045]: yes too small in here an th big deks broke

Erso [0046]: shara says time to chck in w/supply boys

Erso [0048]: ill see if nijik has anythin new t say bout your arse. very educational

Andor [0050]: I’ll never be able to go back there now, you know. I’ll be too self-conscious.

Erso [0053]: ok I will flirt fr you. youre bad at it anywy

 

\--

 

From: Tyron-Hu Makinan, Master of Supply

To: All Hands

Subj: i love you

i love all of you and hav no problems with parites in supply room 7 ever but only if they are aweosome an hav tons of this grate music ad that handome solo fello he is very the best an his singnng is beutiflu no mater what yuo hear

Also security warning dont leav yor access card in the consol when yu go off shift, someeon might ues it to send rude messges this has been a PSA

whoever drank all the lothal wine you ar fired from the war but if oyu help clean up supply rom 7 you can come back and I wll love you again i will even give yo acess to shelf full o candles an dildos that I guess i stol from the imps srsly it looks like he iss tryin to summon the force ghost of dick in heree

this is Makinnananan Master Of Rebellios Supplies, signin off

 

\--

 

Erso [0143]: sorry

Andor [0145]: Are you okay?

Erso [0147]: of cours just sayin sorry. your a good flirt when you hav to be

Andor [0149]: Thank you. I wasn’t offended, Jyn.

Erso [0152]: good

Erso [0155]: yo were rely good at the festval w/flirtng an lying

Erso [0159]: but you hated it

Andor [0201]: [unsent] ~~You probably shouldn’t talk like th~~

Andor [0202]: [unsent] ~~You’ll be embarrassed about this when you sober u~~

Andor [0204]: Yes.

Erso [0206]: i kno i hate it because you do

Erso [0207]: you thin k it is killing part of you

Erso [0209]: its not

Erso [0211]: you are a good persn cassian

Andor [0214]: Where are you?

Andor [0217]: Jyn?

Andor [0220]: Jyn, are you there?

Erso [0226]: she’s with us in the aft gym, deck 2. come talk her out of this so we can go to bed. listen for the sound of 50 fools howling. get here before solo starts singing again and I have to kill him.

Andor [0227]: I’ll be there.

Erso [0229]: baz stole my datpad remind me to ~~punch~~ glare t him tmrw

 

\--

 

From: D. Grisson

To: Mom

Subj: Hi Mom

Hi Mom, I’m okay. I hope Krian is doing well. I’ve settled in with my new unit, you know I can’t tell you where. But I’m doing great, and I’m fighting for a cause I believe in. We’re going to fix things, Mom, we really are, and I know it’s a terrible risk but someone’s got to do it. I am trying to be safe in every way I can, though, like you asked. I’ve been eating my proteins and fibers and getting as much sleep as I can. It’s so busy here! But everyone’s pretty nice, really, not like Basic at all. People aren’t always in a good mood but no one looks at me funny when I smile and no one’s told me to use a number instead of my name.

I’m happy, Mom, I really am.

Just last night I met a whole bunch of new people, some of them are even heroes of big battles! I stayed with them for awhile as they ran around the ship making more friends and dancing a lot, and some of them seemed a little Woozy if you know what I mean, but they were really only drinking some light beverages, whiskey and such. Nothing on Ol’ Tonker’s brews, so I never even really got tipsy, I promise, Mom. The wookie was the nicest, although I didn’t understand him and I was a little scared at first. They showed us a lot of footage of killer wookies at Basic. I bet it was propaganda.

And this one human guy running the whole thing was kind of nice too, in a bit of a sleazy way. He asked me to dance once but I remembered what you said about Bad Boys so I said no thank you, sir and he laughed. The lady I spoke to the most was really nice, too, even if she didn’t laugh or smile much and mostly just sat drinking quietly. She knew a lot of stuff about weapons and armor though, and she didn’t hate me when I told her I was almost a Stormtrooper. She said everyone makes mistakes but it’s brave to try and fix them, which made me feel so much better. Some other guy came and spoke to her after awhile and she went away though, so I chatted with a really interesting blind gentleman about making good choices and being strong in the right way. I wish I could remember how he said things, Mom, he made everything seem so very simple but I just mess it up when I try to say it myself. Oh well.

Give my love to Krian, and remember, if anyone asks, I’m on internship in the Bothan system. You haven’t heard from me since your last Name Day, and you have no means of contacting me. I set this net-mail to delete itself after you read it so you won’t have to worry about it. Love you!

Danni

 

\--

Solo [1123]: hey erso good times lets hang out some more soon when i'm in the mood to get arrested again

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "la madre que me parió" = "the mother that bore me" = a mild sort of curse ("for goodness sake" sort of level), although for Cassian, potentially a bit stronger, given his past
> 
> Don't ask me about the beans, ma'am.


	9. update pending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today, because I had a long wait and no self control. 
> 
> "POI" = "Point of Interest"  
> "ISD" = "Imperial Star Destroyer"  
> "handshake" = "confirmed contact"  
> "SUMOPS" = "summary of current operation"  
> "drop off" = "last place the operative contacted us from"
> 
> It might help to have a map of all the places mentioned, in which case, check [here](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corellian_sector?file=Corellian_sector_map_%28SoF%29.png).

From: RU  
To: CA  
Subj: RE: Your opinion  
  
Andor,  
Welcome back! I'm shipping back out myself in a couple hours, so I only had time to give your report a cursory look, sorry. But you're right, I've been working Corellian sector for 6 years and I'm intimately familiar with the Big 3 Assholes. And yes, they ARE always like that. If any cheesy holodrama-style nonsense is ever going down in Corellian sector, it's easy money the drama came from one or more of them - and not just because 1 of their studios actually produces most of the sector's cheesy holodramas. Jenning seduced Pritchett's wife, Pritchett backstabbed Sato in some big blockbuster deal, Sato made a habit of poaching talent from the other two, and so on and so forth.  
  
So what jumps out at me when I look at your data isn't that they're all conspiring to do something nasty. That's like saying "they are all breathing." What gets me is that they appear to be conspiring TOGETHER. They've clearly been coordinating this 'visit' for almost 2 stan months, and none of them have even attempted to betray one another? To change the plan at the last minute, move their respective Imp forces without acknowledgment from the others? Nothing? That's weird, Andor. More than weird, worrying. I can't imagine what it would take to get them all shoving along together, however snide they're being about it.  
  
The only thing I can think is that they might be scared. But these are 3 of the pettiest people alive, and they also happen to be wealthy, influential, and high ranking Imperials. They aren't scared of anything because they aren't smart enough to be scared. So what the hell is coming to Corellia that has them playing so nice?  
  
Well, I'm headed out that way myself, so who knows, maybe I'll be the one to tell you.

Good luck out there.

  
\- Raf  
  
\--

  
Rook [0958]: hi Jyn are you okay?  
Erso [1000]: fine. you?  
Rook [1003]: yes thanks. I saw Han and he did not seem good, so I wanted to check on you  
Erso [1004]: was his hair still pink?  
Rook [1005]: no?  
Erso [1005]: I'm ok, I have a pretty good head for hooch. little tired but ok  
Rook [1010]: Chirrut wants you to come spar at aft gym. he says if you go easy on an old man he will impart great wisdom on you  
Erso [1012]: is the great wisdom that you should never go easy on someone just because they look old?  
Rook [1015]: he's laughing. he says he forgot you already fell for that one  
Erso [1017]: tell him he's a pfassk, and I can be there in 20  
Rook [1018]: ok  
Rook [1020]: wait thats a swear  
Rook [1023]: Jyn did you slice the profanity filter?  
Erso [1024]: no comment  
Rook [1025]: was Cassian mad?  
Erso [1026]: no. he told me to put it back tho before someone saw and reported me  
Rook [1029]: i see you complied  
Erso [1030]: hey bodhi, chirrut wants to spar, you busy?  
Rook [1031]: i'm shaky Jyn not [PROFANITY FILTER] stupid  
Rook [1032]: hey Jyn  
Erso [1032]: yes. bring your datapad to the aft gym  
   
\--  
  
[Excerpt from report contained on datapad, triple encrypted, no holonet or server access enabled]  
  
Sector Report: Corellian Sector

SECTOR CHIEF: Commander Saimir Bailer  
  
[Operation REDHAND]  
Operative: Sgt Arden, Ayessa  
Operating alias: Loya Sunrider [select for profile]  
Drop off: Nubla  
Last handshake: 5 days  
Decrypted transmission log [select to read]  
SUMOPS:  
Operative currently in contact with asset #E488. Reports curfews along the Nubla section of Corellian Run have been heavily enforced in last 2 standard weeks. Operative believes an Imperial inspection is forthcoming and the local commanders are trying to outdo each other with shows of loyalty. Operative advised to remain on site.  
Next expected handshake: 1 day

  
  
[Operation WAYFARER]  
Operative: LT Ulnera, Raf  
Operating alias: Anvyl Miu [select for profile]  
Drop off: Corellia  
Last handshake: 1 day  
Decrypted transmission log [select to read]  
SUMOPS:  
Operative in contact with asset #N005, #44Y8, #22DS, #8B61 at POI BrickHouse. Reports increase in Star Destroyer traffic ingressing through Corellian Trade Spine, but no noted egress. Star Destroyer count unknown, but operative estimates 6 to 8 currently operating in vicinity of Corellia. Rumors of impending blockade around the planet, though Operative says rumors are too hysterical to confirm. 3 mentions of Green Light were discovered by analysts. Operative advised to relocate to POI GlassNest.  
Next expected handshake: 2 days

  
  
[Operation HARVEST]  
Operative: LT Cu-latahn Oran  
Operating alias: Shri-Lan Kast [select for profile]  
Drop off: Tanthior  
Last handshake: 8 days  
Decrypted transmission log [select to read]  
SUMOPS:  
No Update Available.

Last available SUMOPS:  
Operative reports termination of asset #V07U and has filed new asset report (see #PL82). Reports concur with local operatives in sector, re: increased security in populated areas. Port security feeds stolen from POI BrightHive indicate 30% increase in stormtrooper presence.  
Next expected handshake:  OVERDUE 2 days (standing by)

  
  
[Operation GNU HUNT]  
Operative: Capt Madoon, Youto  
Operating alias: LT Cara Tull [select for profile]  
Drop off: Corellia  
Last handshake: 6 days  
Decrypted transmission log [select to read]  
SUMOPS:  
Operative reports significant increase in work load aboard ISD Fidelity, with multiple all-hands messages and briefs disseminated to the crew re: standard operating procedure and correct protocol use. Operative believes 'visitor' is not an inspector, but here to execute some covert mission, based on conversation with her assigned crew chief [select to review comm transcription]. Potential ties to Green Light but no solid evidence at present. Operative advised to remain on site.  
Next expected handshake: 0 days (standing by)  
  
\--  
  
From: MM  
To: DD  
Subj: Assignment  
  
General,  
  
I apologize if I overstep, but I felt it prudent to speak with you in regards to today's meeting. I agree that the events of the Corellian sector are troubling, and certainly have no quarrel with your desire to send in a team for the missing operative. I will always advocate for bringing our people home when possible. I am also aware that we are operating in a severe shortage of personnel [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~as well as everything else~~ [/log], and that I am opening myself to some accusation of criticism by my interference in this matter (after all, was I not admonishing you that beggars cannot be chosers, only a few weeks ago?). However, as fond as I am of Doctor Eldo, and as grateful as I am for his continued service to our cause, I am not looking forward to his inevitable reaction when he discovers your current assignment plan.  
  
Capt. Andor is still in recovery, Davits, and if we hope to keep him, perhaps it would be best to simply heed the doctor's recommendation. There is, after all, still his partner to consider. I understand that you are still uncertain about the motivations of our newest operative, but you cannot doubt her capabilities. In fact, I understand that when General Madine proposed moving her to the Pathfinders, you were quite adamant that her skillset was best kept within your own department. [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~You might want to consider a more gentle conversational style with your fellow commanders, Davits, he was quite irrit~~ [/log] I believe she will be more than adequate for the task at hand.  
  
With Respect,  
Mothma  
  
[Command: DELETE MESSAGE]  
  
\--

  
From: Draven  
To: Mothma  
Subj: RE: Assignment  
  
Aware of operatives' capabilities. Part of my job. [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~Don't go telling any of them their boss cares. Bad for my image.~~ [/log]. Also aware of limited options. Need to start recruiting again ASAP, this resource crunch is affecting us on a strategic level. [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~So Crix Madine can have one of my operatives when he pries them from my cold, dead hands.~~ [/log] Sending Weems in tomorrow morning to update your net-mail security to triple encryption. If you're going to keep using names in these, I'm going to insist on higher security.  
[keystroke log override: deleted text]  
~~I'm way too exhausted these days to keep checking your account myse~~  
~~You leave yourself far too vulnerable for my pea~~  
~~You're going to give me an aneurysm~~  
[/log]  
  
Will consider your proposal.  
  
\--  
  
Andor [1606]: Are you still here?  
Erso [1608]: yes. you still angry?  
Andor [1609]: [unsent] ~~I wasn't angry~~  
Andor [1610]: I'm mostly frustrated. My injuries are healing fine.  
Erso [1612]: still not all good, tho. this is an easy one, I can handle it  
Andor [1614]: That isn't the issue. ~~I've never been pulled off an op like thi~~  
Andor [1615]: [unsent] ~~You're assigned to be my partner and they keep~~  
Erso [1616]: I know  
Erso [1618]: you'll get better and I'll be back in a few days  
Erso [1619]: we can try to beat bodhi at sabaac again  
Andor [1621]:  I never knew you were such an optimist.  
Erso [1622]: a girl can dream  
Andor [1623]: [unsent] ~~Will you have a chance to stop by before y~~  
Andor [1624]: [unsent] ~~I'd appreciate it if I could have a moment~~  
Andor [1633]: I'd like to see you before you leave.  
Erso [1634]: I have an hour. Where are you?  
Andor [1635]: I'm in my quarters. Would you prefer I meet you somewhere?  
Erso [1636]: brt

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy plot set up, because next chapter is where we earn the "angst" tag. Hope the Intel briefs weren't too dense. I actually wrote them much more 'coded' but then decided they are coded, but translated as if by an Intel officer. So pretend you are an operative and this is really a jargon-heavy report that you are decoding as you read. (Is it totally confusing? Just boring? I'm still trying to figure out how to make reports accessible and interesting to read when they are, by nature, dull as dirt). 
> 
> And nobody likes the profanity filter, not even Bodhi.


	10. ctrl + f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "CIC" - Command Intelligence Control
> 
> I'd like to apologize ahead of time. I hope it's not too messy.

 

 

[Note scribbled on wrinkled scrip, found in the pocket of a blue parka]

sorry got called away early. we can meet up when I’m back. take care of team. that means you too. can’t promise to be safe, but I’ll try. - J

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME002][Audio Log Transcripts]

[Log #922572]

[Timestamp: 1905]

 

AC/MM/010: Senator Organa, when you have a moment?

AC/LO/016: Yes, Senator?

AC/MM/010: I understand if we cannot discuss this entirely freely over comm, but I am a bit at a loss, and I hope you can explain something to me.

AC/LO/016: How may I help you?

AC/MM/010: You were a part of Intelligence for some time, and have current working knowledge of policy, yes?

AC/LO/016: If you’re going to ask me something classified, we’ll have to meet later to discuss it. I’m afraid I have my hands full at the moment.

AC/MM/010: I understand, of course, but perhaps my ignorance is not due to classification but merely unfamiliarity.

AC/LO/016: What is it, Mon?

AC/MM/010: What, may I ask, is a “swansong?"

AC/LO/016: Where the hell did you hear that?

AC/MM/010: In the CIC, roughly an hour ago.

AC/MM/010: Senator Organa?

AC/LO/016: I need to speak to Draven.

 

\--

 

[Internal COMMAND Server HOME001][Keystroke Override Activated]

Encryption Key: ******************************

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 24 New

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *****************]

From: SB

To: DD

Subj: Morning update – Corellian sector

 

Sir –

Recovery Operation VALKYRIE underway. Handshake with operative JE confirmed at 0200. No sign of operative CO yet. JE discovered that CO’s asset #PL82 was terminated, appears to be accidental death (hit by speeder). None of CO’s other assets located yet. CO’s safehouse empty, no sign of struggle. Advised JE to move on to CO’s secondary safehouse. JE confirms heavy Stormtrooper traffic in area, movement restricted but possible. Next expected handshake in 1 standard day.

Missed scheduled handshake with operative YM, now 1 day overdue. Standing by.

\- Bailer, sector chief

 

\--

 

[Excerpt from Standard Operating Procedure Manual, Rebel Intelligence [TOP SECRET / NOT FOR DISTRIBUTION]

SOP#261: ‘ **Swansong** ’ – all operatives are required to provide a personalized “Swansong” message to their commanding officer before any operation, which will be attached to their personal commlink with a dead man’s switch protocol. While operating within enemy territory, operatives are required to activate the dead man’s switch once per day to prevent the sending of the Swansong message. Failure to activate the dead man’s switch will result in the Swansong being sent out to command after 3 standard days, at which point the operative will be presumed dead or compromised and appropriate action will be taken. NOTE: deep cover operations will preclude the use of Swansong protocols at commanding officer’s discretion.

 

\--

 

Rook [1041]: hi Cassian are you okay?

Andor [1043]: Yes, I’m fine.

Rook [1047]: good i just wanted to check ~~because i heard you were really angry in the mes~~

Andor [1050]: I’m guessing you heard about that incident in the galley?

Rook [1053]: only because Chirrut was talking to his special case recruits and 1 of them saw it

Rook [1055]: don’t worry i bet no one else really paid attention its not like you hit anyone

Rook [1058]: i know you’re just worried about Jyn, we are too

Andor [1100]: She’ll be fine, Bodhi. She knows how to handle herself. These pick up missions are pretty safe. ~~most of the time~~

Rook [1106]: you could write her a letter

Andor [1107]: [unsent] ~~Only if I wanted to blow her cover~~

Andor [1108]: That wouldn’t be safe for her.

Rook [1112]: i meant for when she came back but you don’t have to send it at all

Rook [1114]: my letter helped me figure out some things

Rook [1115]: like why i stayed here. not just for revenge.

Rook [1116]: for my people. my memories. my sense of self.

Rook [1118]: maybe it would help you figure out some things too

Andor [1121]: [unsent] ~~What would it help me fig~~

Andor [1125]: [unsent] ~~I already know what I want I just don’t know how to~~

Andor [1130]: I don’t know what I would say. ~~It’s easier when she’s right there~~

Rook [1131]: the truth

Andor [1137]: I’ll think about it. Thanks for checking in. And the advice.

Rook [1140]: well better me than Chirrut

Rook [1143]: watch out if Chirrut asks you to spar, btw

Rook [1146]: Baze says he just wants to smack you with his staff while he says all the same stuff

Andor [1147]: Good to know.

 

\--

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *****************]

From: SB

To: DD

Subj: RE: RE: Morning update – Corellian sector

 

Sir,

Received burst transmission from operative CO, as follows:

 

_and death I think is no parenthesis_

 

Orders?

\- Bailer, sector chief

 

\--

 

From: General

To: CDR Bailer

Subj: RE: Morning update – Corellian sector

 

Swansong protocol initiated on CO. Recall JE. Be in CIC in 10 min. I want a complete update on all operations with your sector.

 

\--

 

Burchi [1412]: hey, you missed mid-meal again. thought we talked about this, you workaholic.

Weems [1416]: not now carlos, crisis in CIC.

Burchi [1418]: always crisis in there. still have to eat and sleep. and leave that damn console sometimes.

Weems [1422]: swansong

Burchi [1422]: [PROFANITY FILTER] serious?

Burchi [1423]: my sector?

Weems [1424]: y

Burchi [1426]: on my way. bringing shift 2, all hands on deck, yea?

 

\--

 

[Draft Message/unsent]

From: CA

To: JE

Subj: [no subject]

 

Jyn,

~~I probably will never send thi~~

~~Bodhi gave me the idea to~~

I know this is the wrong time for this sort of thing. I wish that I even knew what the right time for it would look like. I have a lot of wishes like that ~~, stupid hopes that I can never really express even in my own head~~. Mostly, I try to just not think of them, or of anything except the present, what task is in front of me. ~~For a long time, even that was barely enough to keep me going.~~

Lately, I have been letting myself think on it more, ~~what it might be like to live to the end of the war~~ to think about the things that I want beyond the fight. ~~I’ve had way too much time sitting around with these injuries, with little to do but think about how much I have lo~~

~~I think one of those things I want is y~~

~~I hope that you will be a part of~~

~~What do you want if we make it to~~

 

[Command: DELETE MESSAGE]

 

\--

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *****************]

From: SB

To: DD

Subj: [no subject]

 

Missed scheduled handshake with AA.

Missed scheduled handshake with RU.

No updates from YM.

[keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~My whole fucking sector is going dark sir what the forsaken hells is~~ [/log]

Standing by for scheduled handshake from JE.

 

\- Bailer, sector chief

 

\--

 

[Internal COMMAND Server HOME001][Audio Transcript]

[Log #001259/ TOP SECRET / Secondary Encryption Key Required]

 

TW: Flash transmission keyed, sir. Standing by for order to execute.

DD: Standby, Weems.

LO: We’re here. Are we ready?

DD: Erso has fifteen minutes left in her check-in window.

MM: What happens if she does not check in within that time frame?

DD: Flash message.

MM: Forgive me, General, but I am not as adept at your trade as you.

LO: He means we’ll send a flash message to every dark operative’s emergency comm. If they’ve activated their dead man’s switch in the last three days, we should just get a “standby” response.

MM: And if they have not?

DD: Then we hear their swansong.

LO: And assume the worst.

TW: Ten minutes left, sir.

CB: Sir! Receiving transmission, coded Corellian sector!

MM: Sergeant Erso?

CB: No ma’am, Lieutenant Raf Ulnera. Decrypting now.

MM: Was he not one of the operatives only recently lost? Ah, gone dark, I mean.

DD: He may just have been delayed. This might be salvageable after all.

CB: Message reads: Green Light in progress. It’s…

LO: Well?

CB: [inaudible]

DD: Speak up, Burchi!

TW: Message reads: Green Light in progress. It’s Vader.

LO: Fuck.

TW: The Executor has entered the system. Visitor is Darth Vader. Network has been…and then it cuts off, sir. The end of the message appears to be damaged.

DD: Standby for flash message.

MM: May the Force be with us all.

 

\--

 

[Draft Message/unsent]

From: CA

To: JE

Subj: [no subject]

 

Jyn,

When you come back, I would like to speak with you when you have time ~~, and this time I hope I will manage to tell you the truth~~. There is a great deal I would like to ~~discuss with~~ say to you, but mostly I want to ask ~~about the future~~

~~what your plans are for the~~

~~whether or not you will stay, not just with the Alliance but with me~~

 

[Command: DELETE MESSAGE]

 

\--

 

[Internal COMMAND Server HOME001][Audio Transcript]

[Log #001259/ TOP SECRET / Secondary Encryption Key Required]

 

DD: Send it.

 

\--

 

\-- FLASH  FLASH FLASH --

ALL OPERATIVES: QUERY: STATUS

RESPOND

 

 

\--

 

Rook [0307]: hi Cassian are you okay?

Andor [0309]: I’m fine. Why are you up so late, Bodhi?

Rook [0311]: bad dreams again it happens sorry if i woke you too

Andor [0312]: No, I’m awake.

 

\--

 

Op AA: [Auto response]: _do not go gentle into that good night_

\--

 

Rook [0315]: did you write that letter?

Andor [0317]: No.

Rook [0320]: ok it was just an idea

Andor [0321]: It wasn’t a bad one.

Andor [0322]: I’ve been trying. ~~It all sounds stupid when I write it dow~~

Rook [0325]: you’re prob overthinking you know

Andor [0326]: It’s possible.

 

\--

 

Op RU: [Auto response]: _may there be no sadness of farewell_

 

_\--_

Rook [0328]: want some help? i can try

Andor [0330]: I appreciate it, but no. ~~If I can’t even write my own damn love let~~

Andor [0331]: [unsent] ~~I haven’t felt like such a fool since~~

Andor [0332]: I think I can handle this. Eventually.

Rook [0336]: yes but it’s a messed up galaxy and you might want to get on with it

Andor [0338]: You’re a very smart man, Bodhi. And a good problem solver.

Rook [0340]: don’t tell anyone i’ll never have any rest

 

\--

 

Op CO: [Auto response]: _and death I think is no parenthesis_

 

\--

 

Rook [0343]: think you’ll get some sleep now?

Andor [0344]: Perhaps. I might try one more time with this letter idea.

Rook [0347]: you should, a very smart man told you to

Andor [0349]: Get some sleep. I’ll see you at morning meal. And thanks.

Rook [0351]: its going to be ok Cassian, you’ll see

 

\--

 

Op YM: [Auto response]: _oh captain! My captain!_ _rise up and hear the bells_

 

\--

 

[Draft Message/unsent]

From: CA

To: JE

Subj: [no subject]

 

Jyn,

When you’re back, I’d like to speak with you. I want you to stay, with the Alliance, and with me. I don’t know if this is a bad time. Maybe it will always be a bad time. But I’m starting to think it’s the only time we have.

Be safe, see you soon.

Cassian

 

[Command: Save to Drafts]

 

\--

 

Op JE: [Auto response]: _Standby......Standby......Standby......_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "and death I think is no parenthesis" = [since feeling is first](http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/index.php?date=2006/06/04)
> 
> "oh captain! My captain! Rise up and hear the bells" = [O Captain! My Captain!](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/45474/o-captain-my-captain)
> 
> "do not go gentle into that good night" = [Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/do-not-go-gentle-good-night)
> 
> "may there be no sadness of farewell" = [Crossing the Bar](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/45321/crossing-the-bar)
> 
> [Inspiration for Operation Green Light](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Operation_Green_Light). I have messed with the timeline (moved it up), and changed some details. [side note, though command is less focused on it, dozens of collaborators and assets are also being "cleaned up." Vader is here to rip rebel intelligence from the sector, root and branch.]
> 
> As a bonus, on the missions that Cassian is authorized a swansong, his is: "call me by the old familiar name," from [Death Is Nothing At All](https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/death-is-nothing-at-all-by-henry-scott-holland).


	11. 404 Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Peaceful Diplomatic Situation: Fragile]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also known as "Bodhi Is Not Pleased (But Forgives You Anyway)."
> 
> Warning for potential mental health issue triggers and concerns about suicidal thoughts.

 

[Excerpts from psychological evaluation: ANDOR, C. / CAPT / LY3277 / DR WENDIN, Q.]

“…traumatic stress disorder is difficult enough to diagnose when the patient is willing to assist in their own treatment. In Andor’s case, as it is with most members of his division, he appears to actively inhibit correct diagnosis. His tendency to prevaricate, deflect, or simply lie forces me to find more reliable means of determining his symptoms and providing appropriate care…”

“...difference between what Andor reports and what he experiences. Medical droids assigned to monitor his sleep cycle while in recovery logged his erratic circadian rhythms, minimal time in REM sleep, and his complete inability to sleep with any stimulation (light, sound, movement) within his vicinity. The only exception to this seemed to be when an organic sentient being with whom he has established some bond of trust was present…”

“…backpedaled immediately, but I believe his comments indicate a tendency to disassociate from his body, emotions, and even his own thought patterns. His ability to maintain a deceptive front while in the midst of these episodes indicates a growing trend toward depersonalization disorder…”

“…I would be more confident in my treatment plan for him, were he more forthcoming, but based on professional observations, medical droid reports, and blood work, I advocate for one of two plans: either a reduction of risk factors that further exacerbate his condition (a course of action I am aware is difficult, given our extraordinary circumstances) or be provided with a stabilizing support network of organic sentients. I also recommend Andor be placed at Priority Level 2 for distribution of antidepressant medications, when such supplies are available. Should he fail to develop a healthy support network, I recommend he be placed at Priority Level 1 for antidepressants, and provided with whatever is available immediately…”

 

\--

 

[MEMORY LOGS_LY3277_ABY 0_C3PO_ORGANA, L/SENATOR/PRINCESS/MYLADY]

[Audio Transcript]

[OFFICE OF PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA]

Princess Leia Organa: Three-pio, I have my hands full with this Ryloth nonsense. Go down to CIC and see what Draven is doing about the Corellian sector situation. And if you see that [PROFANITY OVERWRITE: “Captain Han Solo”], tell him to stop eating his way through my supplies and find something [PROFANITY OVERWRITE: “significantly”] useful to do. [[Analysis: stressed/frustrated/concerned]]

 

\--

 

[MEMORY LOGS_LY3277_ABY 0_C3PO_ORGANA, L/SENATOR/PRINCESS/MYLADY]

[Audio Transcript]

[CLASSIFIED/HOME1/CIC]

 

[[Atmospheric Analysis: anger/confusion/frustration]]

[[Peaceful Diplomatic Situation: Fragile]]

[Run Protocol: Assistance]

C3PO, Human Cyborg Relations: Good evening, gentlebeings, I am C3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. May I be of some assistance to you this evening?

Corporal Weems, Communications: Hey, droid, get over here! [PROFANITY OVERWRITE: “My goodness”], don’t get in the middle of that! [[Analysis: concerned/uncomfortable/mildly horrified]]

General Draven, Intelligence: You don’t think I want eyes in the sector too? You think we’re not doing everything we can? [[Analysis: disapproving]]

Captain Andor, Intelligence: I am offering an additional option, sir. [[Analysis: detached/professional]]

General Draven, Intelligence: Don’t pull that with me. How exactly do you plan to get in the system without enemy forces sweeping you up? We can’t even confirm the number of Destroyers they have in there! [[Analysis: frustrated/concerned/guilty]]

Captain Andor, Intelligence: My alias is solid enough to get me to the surface - [[Analysis: detached/resolved]]

General Draven, Intelligence: Our operatives were taken almost simultaneously, Captain. I trust you recall what that means. [[Analysis: angry]]

Captain Andor, Intelligence: If our network is compromised, then we must know the extent of the damage. We don’t even know if our people are dead or captured. [[Analysis: detached/mildly admonishing]]

General Draven, Intelligence: I am well aware of what we do not know, Andor. [[Analysis: angry/disapproving]]

Captain Andor, Intelligence: With respect, sir, if we do nothing then we will lose the system, and every asset we had in it. [[Analysis: detached/disapproving]]

General Draven, Intelligence: If I send someone in, I will be dumping good resources into a lost cause. [[Analysis: angry/disapproving]]

Captain Andor, Intelligence: If we were not willing to believe in lost causes, we would not be here at all. Sir. [[Analysis: Error: unknown]]

General Draven, Intelligence: Captain, I would advise you to consider your actions carefully. Even an officer of your caliber can only be forgiven so much. [[Analysis: angry/disapproving/concerned]]

[Atmospheric Analysis: WARNING – HIGH LEVELS OF HOSTILITY DETECTED]

[Peaceful Diplomatic Situation: Endangered]

[Run Protocol: Alert Appropriate Authorities]

C3PO, Human Cyborg Relations: Oh dear, this is terribly unpleasant. Someone should do something.

Captain Andor, Intelligence: Will the Alliance turn its back on all these people? [[Analysis: quiet/intent/potentially accusatory]]

General Draven, Intelligence: If you prove yourself untrustworthy, Andor, I will be forced to take appropriate action to secure this organization. [[Analysis: quiet/intent/warning]]

Captain Andor, Intelligence: I would expect no less, sir. [[Analysis: calm/resolute/professional]]

General Draven, Intelligence: So long as we understand one another, Captain. [[Analysis: resigned/disapproving/guilty]]

[Atmospheric Analysis: tense/uncertain]

[Peaceful Diplomatic Situation: Unclear]

[Run Protocol: Standby]

Corporal Weems, Communications: You’re Organa’s droid, right? You should get back to her, okay? [[Analysis: quiet/worried/uncomfortable]]

C3PO, Human Cyborg Relations: Yes, sir, an excellent idea. She will want to hear my report right away, I’m sure.

 

\--

 

[MEMORY LOGS_LY3277_ABY 0_C3PO_ORGANA, L/SENATOR/PRINCESS/MYLADY]

[Audio Transcript]

[OFFICE OF PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA]

Princess Leia Organa: They said _what_? Are you [PROFANITY OVERWRITE: “sincerely”] kidding me?

 

\--

 

Rook [2019]: Cassian are you there?

Rook [2024]: Cassian you need to answer me

Rook [2027]: you can’t keep hiding from us

Rook [2033]: i know you’re not in the comm hub because Hollivan checked for me so you can get messages

Rook [2037]: Cassian we’re trying to help

Rook [2043]: let me help

Rook [2047]: you’re not the only one who cares, you choot ka bhoot

Andor [2055]: You sliced the profanity filter

Rook [2056]: not me

Andor [2102]: I’m sorry

Rook [2106]: i know. where are you?

Andor [2107]: aft gym, deck 2

Rook [2110]: if you’re not still there in 10 min i will have Chirrut curse you with the force

Andor [2111]: I don’t think it works that way

Rook [2112]: you hope

 

\--

 

From: TW

To: CB

Subj: pass down

 

Carlos -

Writing this now before shift change because by time you get in here I will be too tired to speak.

Green Light appears to be over, confirmed Executor left the system at 0100. Intercepted Imp message traffic is in folder marked “GL UPDATE.”

Organa came in couple hours after Andor left. Had a chat w/boss in corner, upshot is Operation SUCKING CHEST WOUND is a go (that's not the real name, no official name yet, that will be your problem, sorry I’m too tired to be funny).

Probably will send Andor, so prep package for him. Don’t know if he’ll get a team. Good luck monitoring this one, let me know if emergency.

\- Tenz

 

\--

 

Rook [0812]: Shara i’m sorry to bother you but are you in the hangar?

Bey [0814]: Yea, just doing some maintenance on my girl here. What do you need?

Rook [0816]: is Cassian still there?

Bey [0817]: No, you just missed him, sorry. He went out about an hour ago.

Bey [0820]: Hey Bodhi, I get it if it’s intel stuff, but did something happen? He seemed a little off

Rook [0823]: Jyn’s missing

Bey [0824]: That explains a lot.

Bey [0826]: Is he ok?

Bey [0827]: Are you ok?

Rook [0830]: that ghadda went without me i’m too pissed off to be ok but thanks

Bey [0832]: Hey, I’m sure it was just orders. And maybe he didn’t have time to check in with you. Or message you. Or tell me to message you.

Bey [0833]: Ok, yeah, now I get why you’re [PROFANITY FILTER] off.

Bey [0834]: Wait, how did you get [PROFANITY FILTER] through and I can’t?

Rook [0839]: Jyn

Rook [0841]: she has to come back

Bey [0843]: She will, don’t worry. Cassian’s on it, you know he won’t come back without her.

Rook [0847]: yea that’s what i’m afraid of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with my "most rebels were driven here by tragedy/rage" theme, I imagine it is difficult for a renegade force of ragtag rebels to secure nearly as much anti-depressant, psychosomatic, or sleep-aid medication as they probably need for their people.
> 
> Apologies to any Urdu speakers, I definitely relied on the internet for Bodhi's curse at Cassian. ("choot ka bhoot" = "vaginal ghost," because apparently that is a thing you call people when you're pissed at them, in Urdu.)
> 
> [The definition of PTSD](https://www.nimh.nih.gov/health/topics/post-traumatic-stress-disorder-ptsd/index.shtml) as defined by the [National Institute for Mental Health (NIMH)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Institute_of_Mental_Health) is here.
> 
> The [ICD-10](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ICD-10) defines [Depersonalization syndrome](http://apps.who.int/classifications/icd10/browse/2016/en#/F48.1) here. 
> 
> Never ever let anyone tell you that dealing with trauma, seeking help, or taking medications is a weakness, or wrong in any way. /soapbox


	12. archiving user data

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when this was a silly story about pining and drunk texts? Whatever happened to that?

 

\- BREAKING NEWS – BREAKING NEWS – BREAKING NEWS –

 

**“Successful Operation Against Extremists”**

_Corellian Governor Speaks to Reporters At Imperial Command Center_

Yesterday, Moff Jonas Brangwin, Imperial Governor of Corellia, addressed his citizens concerning the momentous visit from Lord Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military last week. Moff Brangwin praised the efficient coordination of his office, which fueled…[Read More]

 

**12 Dead After Rebel Attack**

Sources claim that twelve civilians have died in the rebel attack on a glassblower’s shop on Nubla during the recent Imperial Fleet exercise in the system. The shop owner, Loya Sunrider, may have had ties to extremist elements, and the remains of her shop is currently being examined by Imperial investigators after she allegedly set off a bomb inside it . Investigators urge civilians to remain clear of the area in case of booby traps, and urge anyone with information concerning Sunrider’s potential collaborators to message the Imperial Threat Hotline immediately…[Log In Or Sign Up to read the rest of this article]

 

**Governor’s Office Urges Unity**

_“Do not let the malcontents who would divide us sour your patriotism,” says Governor._

In an official statement issued this morning from the Governor’s office on Corellia, Moff Brangwin urged sector unity in the face of recent local unrest. Polls taken after the departure of the Imperial Squadron of Star Destroyers temporarily stationed in-system indicated that many locals felt the exercise allowed for too much collateral damage…[Sign In to read this article and others like it at the SunSpot Chronicles]

 

**Neighbors of Carthasian Terrorist Recount Their Experiences**

_“We always knew something was off.”_

“We knew it the moment he showed up,” says Dug Spincer, local leader of the Tanthior Cultural Preservation Society, of the recently killed Carthasian rebel sympathizer Shri-Lan Kast. “He came from the Outer Rim, and that place is just full of smugglers and radicals. Now I’m sure some of them are just fine people, but it’s just statistical fact that most of these violent Union folks are non-humans.” (Editor’s Note: Although Mr. Spincer and several members of the TCPS frequently referred to it as “Union forces,” the insurgent organization officially calls itself “The Alliance to Return to the Old Republic.”) [Have an opinion? Subscribe to be able to comment! Remember: we reserve the right to monitor our comment sections, for your own safety.]

 

**Blockbuster Season Looking Lackluster**

With the delay of anticipated titles like _Tenta-Kill 2_ and _The Empire and The Glory,_ famed holofilm critique Sebert Eiskel notes that this upcoming blockbuster season will be severely underwhelming. The recent conflicts between insurgents and Imperial Forces has ended with two of the three top entertainment studio executives dead, and the third in mourning for his disgraced son. In the wake of such tragic events, even the biggest name projects are reeling to keep their funding and stay on shooting schedule…[Get the Best News In the Holovid Business by Subscribing to _Celebrity_ _Sentients_ Today!]

 

\--

 

[Excerpt from report contained on datapad, triple encrypted, no holonet or server access enabled]

 

Sector Report: Corellian Sector

SECTOR CHIEF: Commander Saimir Bailer

[Operation TOURNIQUET]

Operative: Capt Andor, Cassian

Operating alias: Adni Cormin [select for profile]

Drop off: Corellia

Last handshake: 1 day

Decrypted transmission log [select to read]

SUMOPS:

Operative confirmed termination of assets #U119, #3TF7, #FN90, and #120P. Operative reports complete loss of Corellian Underground cell in Coronet City. Operative filed new asset request #75SB.

Operative has confirmed 3 Star Destroyers (ISD Fidelty, ISD Glory, ISD Formidable) still in Corellian sector.

Op YM confirmed Retired (ISD Fidelity security cam footage confirms execution via lightsaber).

Former captain of ISD Fidelty (IMP CAPT Harun Sato) confirmed executed, official charge: harboring a rebel spy among his bridge crew.

No sign of Op JE.

Next expected handshake: 2 days

 

\--

 

[Decorative calligraphy inscribed on a wreath of artificial Naboo Blush Blossoms hung from the Memorial Wall, Home I] 

In Honor Of Captain Youto Madoon

The Flower That Bloomed In Adversity 

[note on torn scrip, pinned to the bottom of the wreath]

_I’m so sorry I never told you but I love you and I hope you are happy with your parents now, goodbye Youto-chan I’ll see you soon_

 

\--

 

[Draft file/unsent]

From: B. Canto Del Fin

To: N. Canto Del Fin

Subj: I Miss You

 

Abuela,

I know it has been a long time since I wrote you, and I am very sorry. I did not want to write for awhile, but today I met someone who said something that reminded me of you a lot and I thought maybe it was time.

I am still fighting in the Rebellion, I know you did not like that but now I think it is more important than ever. And I cannot do anything else, I cannot stop fighting until I am dead or the Empire is.

The Alliance made me go to a special training with some monks because they think I am too angry and reckless now. I told them I have always been like this, el savaje, like you called me when I was little and broke your best prism vase, I am still sorry for that Abuela although I know you forgave me.

The monks are kind and I like them, but today I think they were sad too. A pilot came in while we were training and the monks said everyone should practice on their own while they spoke to him. He was sad and angry and said some unkind things about his friend who is gone. Frizacki thought that was poco amable of him but I know what its like to be mad at someone even when they don’t deserve it.

I am still mad at you sometimes Abuela. And Mami and Papi and Colletta and Vincente and even pequeño Michael and everyone, it is not your fault and I love you all but I am still so mad sometimes because you stayed on Alderaan.

The pilot left and the blind monk whose name is Chirut came back and said we should do some balancing exercise, but I kept thinking of you and falling down, so Baze who is the other monk sat with me and we were quiet together. It was like when you and I used to sit in the kitchen with warm horchata and be quiet together, but not the same.

I did ask about the pilot though, because he seemed really unhappy, and Baze said he was worried because his sister was missing and his friend went to find her but there were a lot of Imps and so they were in danger. I don’t understand why the pilot didn’t go look for his sister himself, if that was Colletta out there they would have to chain me down. Except Baze said the pilot has faith in his friend and his sister and that they will come back if the Force wills it.

I don’t really know what faith feels like any more Abuela, not since Alderaan and all of you, but I remember you said once la esperanza es suficiente and I told Baze and he says that is still true. So I am writing to you I guess to say that I hope that the pilot gets his sister and his friend back. I hope the Alliance will be enough to stop the Empire forever. I hope my teammates Talath and Warren and Rosh and even Frizacki all live to see the end of the war. Sometimes I even hope I will too.  I hope you would be proud of me, Abuela.  

Bezos y Abrazos,

Baxter

\-- 

 

[Excerpt from report contained on datapad, triple encrypted, no holonet or server access enabled]

 

Sector Report: Corellian Sector

SECTOR CHIEF: Commander Saimir Bailer

[Operation TOURNIQUET]

Operative: Capt Andor, Cassian

Operating alias: Adni Cormin [select for profile]

Drop off: Corellia

Last handshake: 0 days

Decrypted transmission log [select to read]

SUMOPS:

Op CO confirmed Retired (POI BrightHive security cam footage confirms Op CO used Lullaby prior to capture).

Op AA confirmed Retired (Op CA recovered unedited version of sanitized news footage of destruction of SunRider’s Glass Beauties; confirms death via grenade prior to capture).

Op JE given secondary flash message. Return message: “Standby.” Op JE’s clock reset to 3 days.

No sign of Op JE.

Next expected handshake: 3 days

 

\-- 

 

[Note rolled into a chipped but colorfully painted cup, set at the foot of the Memorial Wall, Home I] 

Oran ~

You are not lost, my dearest brother,

nor have you travelled far.

Just stepped inside home’s loveliest room

And left the door ajar.

~ Mian 

 

\--  

 

[Excerpt from AUTOPSY REPORT/ OFFICE OF THE SHERIFF / CORONER / CORELLIA / CASE#7143Y425U3T4] [Audio Transcript] 

_Presiding: Dr Regina Chan, City Coroner_

_Assisting: Dr Darrin Keel, Associate Coroner_

_Decedent: “Anvyl Miu”_

_Date of Death: Primeday, 10 OCT, 3653 ATC_

_Time of Death: Approximately 2240_  
  
DR CHAN: Subject is human, male, in his mid to late twenties. No obvious implants or biotech upgrades.

DR KEEL: No amputations, deformities, or mutations. Subject appears to have been in good health.

DR CHAN: Before he blew his fool head off, that is.

DR KEEL: …As you say.

DR CHAN: Right. Initial visual assessment: blaster wound, upper left thigh.

DR KEEL: Blaster wound, lower left torso, posterior entry wound, anterior exit wound. Shot from behind.

DR CHAN: I understand he was running at the time. Rumor is this was one of the rebels that was all over the news.

DR KEEL: I don’t follow the newsfeeds.

DR CHAN: Yes, well. Blaster wound, upper right arm, minor.

DR KEEL: Multiple contusions on both knees, abrasions on both hands. He must have fallen, and climbed back up.

DR CHAN: Well, he was a plucky bastard, even for a rebel shithead. And here we have it, the cause of death: blaster wound to the head, entry wound in the upper palate, exit wound in the back of the skull. Reports claim it was self-inflicted, _pow_! Ate his own blaster barrel. Must have made a real mess.

DR KEEL: Yes. It must have.

DR CHAN: Well, at least his face is still intact. He’s almost cute, for a scumbag.

DR KEEL: As you say.

DR CHAN: Okay, let’s get that bonesaw and open him up! I don’t think anyone’s doubting what put him on my table, but you never know, there might be some exciting spy tech in there or something.

DR KEEL: Rebel tech embedded in a dead spy? That sounds like something from a holodrama.

DR CHAN: I know, it’s exciting! And it’s usually so dead in here.

DR KEEL: Hmm.

DR CHAN: Ha, right, well, anyway, here’s hoping there’s something in this guy aside from squishy guts and “come rebel against the government” pamphlets.

DR KEEL: I don’t want to step on your professional toes, so I’ll just stay back and let you do the cutting. But let me know where I can help.

DR CHAN: Oh, thanks, you’re really sweet. Here we go.   

 

 

DR CHAN: Thank you for your assistance today, Dr Keel, I deeply appreciate the Governor’s office loaning us their own personal coroner. We’re understaffed here as it is.

DR KEEL: My pleasure, Dr Chan.

DR CHAN: So I suppose it’s back to the garrison for you?

DR KEEL: Afraid so.

DR CHAN: Do you have to get back tonight? I feel like I at least owe you dinner.

DR KEEL: I appreciate that, but I’m afraid I’m on a schedule.

DR CHAN: The Imperials really don’t give you any rest, do they?

DR KEEL: Not for a long time. 

 

\-- 

 

[Scribbled on a photo of a broadly grinning, dark skinned man posing with his arms around two young soldiers, pinned to the Memorial Wall, Home I] 

 _Raf Ulnera – a man who loved to laugh. Enjoy your paradise, you bastard. You’ve earned it._  

 

\--

 

[Excerpt from report contained on datapad, triple encrypted, no holonet or server access enabled]

 

Sector Report: Corellian Sector

SECTOR CHIEF: Commander Saimir Bailer

[Operation TOURNIQUET]

Operative: Capt Andor, Cassian

Operating alias: Adni Cormin [select for profile]

Drop off: Corellia

Last handshake: 2 days

Decrypted transmission log [select to read]

SUMOPS: Op RU confirmed Retired. Op CA personally visited body in Coronet City Morgue under guise of on-loan Imperial coroner [see: Operating Alias: DR Darrin Keel]. (Visual inspection and autopsy report confirm death via blaster wound to head prior to capture).

Op CA reports multiple recruiting opportunities in wake of Vader's broad-stroke murder, recommend send operatives to establish contact with identified potential assets [see attached list].

Op JE given secondary flash message. Return message: “Standby.” Op JE’s clock reset to 3 days.

No sign of Op JE.

Note: Op CA was notified of potential termination of his mission and pending recall. Op CA’s comms dropped out unexpectedly during the conversation, suspect deliberate cut off from Op CA.

Next expected handshake: 2 days

 

\--

 

From: SB

To: DD

Subj: Update: Tourniquet

 

Sir –

Received burst transmission from Operative JE, as follows:

 

_a million birds on the branches of my heart_

 

Orders?

 

-Bailer

 

\--

[Operation TOURNIQUET]

Operative: Capt Andor, Cassian

Operating alias: Adni Cormin [select for profile]

Drop off: Corellia

Last handshake: 0 days

Decrypted transmission log [select to read]

SUMOPS: Op CA informed of Op JE swansong transmission.

Op CA lost communications with command before recall order issued.

Unable to re-establish handshake with Op CA.

Next expected handshake: Unknown

 

\--

 

[Note attached to a burned-out candle set in a beautifully crafted green and blue glass holder, set at the base of the Memorial Wall, Home I]

 

Ayessa Arden, Coruscant City

Beloved Daughter, Sister, Mother, Friend

Go Not Gently Into That Good Night

Rage, Rage Against The Dying Of the Light!

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME001][Audio Log Transcripts]

[Log #885772]

[Timestamp: 0942]

 

CM/TW/882: Sir, you wanted to be notified the second we re-established contact with Andor?

RI/DD/010: Report, Weems.

CM/TW/882: The bridge just received a request for rendezvous coordinates over Andor’s secure channel, Tourniquet code confirmed.

RI/DD/010: What? He’s back?

CM/TW/882: He also declared a medical emergency. Sweeps indicate one other organic life form onboard.

RI/DD/010: Erso?

CM/TW/882: Unknown, but the on-call medical team is already headed towards hangar two. He should be landing in fifteen minutes.

RI/DD/010: On my way. Keep me posted of any changes.

CM/TW/882: Yes, sir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to write a whole holodrama/soap opera story about the 3 Corellian entertainment moguls and their infighting, their secret passions, their attempts to overthrow one another, and their ultimate fates at the hands of an uncaring Vader. It would probably read like something from Starz or HBO. On the other hand, they were all sort of assholes. So never mind.
> 
> Yes, there was a Mulan reference because I'm ridiculous and it was my favorite movie as a kid.
> 
> I know nothing of how coroners work or how they record their autopsies. I hope that part wasn't too confusing. (Just in case: Dr Keel = Cassian; was that clear enough or just a jumble of nonsense?)
> 
> Jyn's swansong comes from [Defiance Poem"](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/defiance-7/) by Mahmoud Darwish.


	13. please wait, establishing connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home.

 

Parvin [0416]: Zhymmie, u off shift yet?

Lauderslag [0417]: yeah just now. whats up?

Parvin [0418]: need gossip confirm! u were w/med team in hanger 2?

Lauderslag [0420]: yes but I’m not gonna talk abt it b/c classified

Parvin [0422]: Zhymmie come on!!!!! every1 knows its something to do w/ the Corellian sector [PROFANITY FILTER] disaster

Lauderslag [0423]: don’t know where they came from, I just went to a shuttle with two injured ppl

Parvin [0425]: so there WERE 2!! hollivan said it was a spy they sent to check out Corellia, and he came back w/a survivor!

Lauderslag [0426]: she was pretty beat up, don’t know if she’ll make it yet

Parvin [0428]: she? oooh, was it bersa? lapaz said it was the team from scarif

Lauderslag [0429]: I DEFINITLY do not know about that, [PROFANITY FILTER] are you tryin to get us in trouble?

Lauderslag [0431]: and you got her name wrong, it’s erso not bersa

Parvin [0433]: i knew it!!!! i knew the spy guy came back w/ a plus 1!!!

Lauderslag [0434]: actually, it was a plus 2

Parvin [0435]: ??????????????

Parvin [0437]: o no way are u leavin it there. spill it or i will come for u

Lauderslag [0440]: I’m goin to breakfast in galley 2. meet u?

Parvin [0441]: YES and lapaz, horina, kai will be there 2

 

\--

 

[Excerpts from physical evaluation report: ERSO, J. / SGT / LY3277 / DR ASAH, I.]

“…blaster wounds on both left side limbs were largely superficial, as were the contusions and abrasions that covered almost the entirety of the patient’s left side. However, dehydration, malnutrition, and significant blood loss from the head injury exacerbated the side effects of these minor injuries. Recommend full immersion in bacta for 3 hours, then administration of SHM medications on regular intervals until risk of cerebral hemorrhage…”

“…exhibited extreme confusion, although physical coordination did not appear to be impaired. Medical team was fortunately not significantly injured, but recommend that in the future, responding medics be informed when the patient is a highly-trained and dangerous combatant who may pose a danger to medics that she does not recognize as friendly. We were lucky her partner was present and could talk her down, or Staff Sergeant Zane would currently be in care for a broken arm…”

“…cannot explain why patient would react so negatively over some broken droid, but that will be the concerns of the Psychology department…"

“…understand that Intelligence wants to debrief their operative, particularly given the losses suffered within the last few weeks. However, it is within Medical’s purview to retain all Alliance personnel until such time as we feel they are fit to report for duty or receive visitors. Should the matter continue to be an issue, Chief Surgeon Eldo is standing by to discuss it with General Draven at his leisure…”

 

\--

 

//KX – 2 – SO – RI

Copyright Arakyd Industries patent 238646IB754RR

Ownership Tag: ERROR NOT FOUND

 

[System/command _:_ run://Recovery_Start_Up]

_Rebooting…_

_Rebooting…_

[System_command: run://External Diagnostics]

[External Diagnostics_response: ERROR Code 99 Unable To Connect]

[System_command: run://Internal Diagnostics]

[Internal Diagnostis_response:]

            [Operating Software [78%]]

            [Personality Core [100%]]

            [Memory Logs [100%]]

[System_command: load: Memory Logs]

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

 

Audio/Input: <that working? It’s taking a long time to load.>

Audio/Input: <The computer interface drive was damaged. It might take a few more minutes for him to fully reconnect with the chassis.>

 

[Audio_Analysis: Audio/Input 1 = Rook, Bodhi/Pilot/ally]

[Audio_Analysis: Audio/Input 2 = Andor, Cassian/Covert Operative/Alliance/friend]

[Situation_Analysis:

         [Probability currently in a friendly-controlled area [79%]]

         [Probability damage taken in combat [97%]]

         [Probability damage cause = Jyn Erso [55%]]

         [Probability damage assessment from Cassian correct [92%]]

[System_command: direct internal repair resources to Computer Interface Drive]

[System_command: power to internal loading protocols [80%]]

[System_command: power to situation analysis [20%]]

 

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <It’s going to be him, right? When he boots up. I mean, you seem pretty sure it’ll be him.>

Audio/Cassian: <It will be him. I wiped the other operating system from the central drive and replaced the personality core with his backup. It will be Kay.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <Right, right. That’s why you’re, you know, pointing a blaster at him.>

Audio/Cassian: <Well, I could have made a mistake.>

Audio/Input: <Why would you think that? Oh, wait, is it because you haven’t actually slept in the two days you’ve been back, and maybe not before that either?>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability Cassian will shoot me [05%]]

            [Probability Cassian has not been sleeping properly [98%]]

            [Probability cause of deprivation = stress [87%]]

            [Probability cause of stress = lack of my companionship/care subroutine [83%]]

            [Probability cause of stress = Jyn Erso [44%]]

           

Audio/Cassian: <Bodhi.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <No, no, you’re right, what do I know? I’m just some dumb pilot who’s been sitting around on my messed up hands while you ran off to a hot zone to save Jyn before she bled to death in some hole. Without leaving a note.>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability cause of stress = Jyn Erso [73%]]

            [Probability Cassian will listen to reason and distance himself from Jyn Erso [04%]]

            [Probability Bodhi Rook will punch Cassian [10%]]

 

Audio/Cassian: <I am sorry for that, Bodhi. I should have asked Shara to comm you, since I was in a rush.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <Yes. You should have. You’re just lucky I’m such a, a forgiving guy. And that Jyn likes you.>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability Jyn Erso cares for Cassian [61%]]

            [Probability Bodhi Rook has a better perception of organic interpersonal relationships [42%]]

           

Audio/Cassian: <Why is that?>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <Because she wouldn’t like me decking you one. I mean, not before she can. You know, if, if she can.>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability Jyn Erso will attack Cassian [45%]]

            [Probability Jyn Erso is unable to attack Cassian due to injuries [81%]]

            [Reassess: Probability Jyn Erso will attack Cassian [30%]]

            [Probability Bodhi Rook will respond negatively to Jyn Erso’s death [99%]]

 

Audio/Cassian: <She’ll make it, Bodhi. The doctor’s report was very encouraging.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <You mean the report that Doc Asah said was _classified_ and she was real sorry but, but not even you had clearance to read it? >

Audio/Cassian: <Ah, well. Yes.>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability Cassian sliced Alliance security to read Jyn Erso’s medical record [93%]]

            [Reassess: Probability Cassian will listen to reason and distance himself from Jyn Erso [02%]]

            [Probability Cassian cares for Jyn Erso [90%]]

[System_command: Long Term Tasks: **Prioritize** : Jyn Erso operating data/history/medical records/psychological records]

 

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <He’s making some weird noises. Is that, is that normal?>

Audio/Cassian: <The body was pretty damaged. I’ve had to improvise a little on the patches. It wasn’t exactly a clean job.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <Jyn did the best she could, consider, considering she was, she was _bleeding_ to death -  >

Audio/Cassian: <I know, Bodhi, I know. Trust me, I know. I’m sorry, I wasn’t criticizing her.>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability damage cause = Jyn Erso [50%]]

            [Probability new hardware platform required for repair [95%]]

            [Probability cause of recovery/repair = Jyn Erso [75%]]

            [Probability Jyn Erso cares for Cassian [79%]]

            [Probability Jyn Erso will upgrade designation “ally” = designation “friend” [Irrelevant]]

 

Audio/Cassian: <I have every intention of reading her the riot act when she’s awake, too. She should have been more focused on her survival than recovering a new body for my droid.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <Yes, well, of all the things to be mad about, I put that one, um, that one a little lower on the list.>

Audio/Cassian: <Hmm.>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability cause of recovery/repair = Jyn Erso [88%]]

            [Probability Jyn Erso injured in recovery of new unit [70%]]

            [Probability Jyn Erso cares for Cassian [80%]]

            [Probability Jyn Erso cares for me [08%]]

            [Probability Jyn Erso will upgrade designation “ally” = designation “friend” [12%]]

 

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <So tell you what, you go ahead and be mad at her for taking dumb risks, and I’ll be mad at you for going to Corellia without me, and when this uploading process finishes, Kay can be mad at both of us for being, you know, illogical or something.>

Audio/Cassian: <That seems fair.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <Okay, but you don’t get to be mad at yourself. That’s the, um, that’s the catch.>

Audio/Cassian: <Oh?>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <No. It’s a rule. Jyn doesn’t get to be mad that, um, that she got hurt and couldn’t stop all those other spies from dying. I don’t get to be mad that I couldn’t go with you to save her. You don’t get to be mad that you couldn’t go with her in the first place and stop her from getting, getting hurt.>

Audio/Cassian: <I’m not sure that’s as fair.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <I am.>

 

[Situation_Analysis:

            [Probability Bodhi Rook has a better perception of organic interpersonal relationships [60%]]

            [Probability Bodhi Rook will upgrade designation “ally” = designation “friend” [77%]]

 

Audio/Cassian: <It’s almost done.>

Audio/Bodhi Rook: <Oh good. I mean, that’s good. I’m just, just going to stand, you know, over here. Behind the blaster.>

 

[System_command: run://Internal Diagnostics]

[Internal Diagnostic_response:

            [Operating Software [100%]]

            [Personality Core [100%]]

            [Memory Logs [100%]]

[System_command: run://Full_Start_Up]

 

[MEMORY LOGS_UNKNOWN DATE_K2SO_ANDOR, C]

[Audio Transcript]

 

K2SO: It appears that I have a great deal of information to process.

Cassian, my friend: Kay?

Bodhi Rook: It kinda sounds like him.

K2SO: Were I another KX series, Bodhi Rook, I would have already have broken your neck and arrested you for treason.

Bodhi Rook: Yeah, okay, that’s, uh, him.

Cassian, my friend: Welcome back, Kay.

Bodhi Rook: Wait, why would you break my neck and _then_ arrest me? Does that, um, does that make sense to anyone?

K2SO: Where is Jyn Erso, and what does she have to do with my recovery?

Cassian, my friend: She was hurt badly on a mission, Kay, but she somehow managed to take out a KX unit and keep the body intact enough to reload you. She’s…she’s still asleep.

K2SO: The likelihood that her injuries were result of recklessness on Scarif is 80 percent. How did she get a full KX unit from the tower? Her body mass is not sufficient to carry mine.

Bodhi Rook: Oh boy. You’re um, you’re a little behind.

Cassian, my friend: We have a lot to catch you up, my friend. Scarif was…awhile ago.

K2SO: The probability that I am going to be happy about the length of my decommission is 7 percent.

Bodhi Rook: Just wait until you hear why Cassian wasn’t with Jyn when she recovered you.

Cassian, my friend: Bodhi, please.

K2SO: My backup is dated for one hour before we departed for Scarif on an ill-prepared but admittedly essential retrieval mission. Please begin there, Bodhi Rook.

Cassian, my friend: Why him?

K2SO: Your input is valuable to my full understanding of events.

Cassian, my friend: Thanks.

K2SO: However, he is less likely to attempt to conceal any physical or mental injuries you received during my absence. Please begin, Bohdi Rook. Do not leave anything out.

 

\--

 

From: BossyLady

To: Super Awesome Cyber Security Chick

Subj: Comm Traffic Cache

 

[keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~Damnit~~ [/log] Zarie!

I thought we talked about checking the personal comm traffic caches! I just saw ANOTHER “RI” indicator comm still in the system. You’ve got to check those at shift start! Seriously, if the spooks figure out you’re keeping their stuff they might start thinking you’re a mole and then what? You think I’ll be able to get you out of the brig? Look, I know things suck and you miss Mom, but you’ve GOT to be more careful, okay? Please don’t make me have to talk you out of the brig. Please don’t be so careless. [keystroke log override: deleted text] ~~You’re all I’ve got damnit and you make me so scared that~~  [/log] Please just delete the damn cache, and this net-mail. Please.

 

Tendra, who is NOT KIDDING

 

\--

 

[Internal Message Server HOME775][Audio Log Transcripts]

[Log #804302]

[Timestamp: 0913]

 

MD/OK/532: Cassian?

RI/CA/023: Jyn? What – whose comm is this? Are you alright?

MD/OK/532: Where are you? We need to – are you caught? Are we caught?

RI/CA/023: No, Jyn, no, it’s okay. This is Home. We’re on Home One. You’re safe.

MD/OK/532: Safe.

RI/CA/023: Jyn, whose comm is this? Are you still in medical?

MD/OK/532: Doctor’s comm. Nicked it. They won’t let me out. Or give me a datapad.

RI/CA/023: So you’re still in medical?

MD/OK/532: Yeah. Think so. Yeah. Where are you?

RI/CA/023: I’m on my way. Stay there, okay? And don’t steal the staff’s equipment, please. They need it for emergencies.

MD/OK/532: Did it work?

RI/CA/023: What?

MD/OK/532: Kay. Did it work?

RI/CA/023: Yes. It worked. He’s awake. He’s…not actually very happy with me.

MD/OK/532: Hah. Found out ‘bout your back. And leg. And guts. And everything.

RI/CA/023: Bodhi is a bit of a gossip, I think. When he feels comfortable.

MD/OK/532: Yeah, learned that one. Are you hurt? I mean, new hurt? What…what happened?

RI/CA/023: There’s…a lot. The important thing is that you escaped a trap.

MD/OK/532: And got a new droid. KX droid. For Kay.

RI/CA/023: Yes, that. And also got shot, and thrown off a shuttle, and then stayed hidden in a sympathizer’s basement for three days.

MD/OK/532: Oh. Right. Forgot about that.

RI/CA/023: I didn’t.

MD/OK/532: What?

RI/CA/023: Jyn, just wait until I’m there, alright? I’m a few more minutes away. We can…I’ll answer all your questions then, I promise.

RI/CA/023: Jyn? Are you still there?

MD/OK/532: Yeah. Okay. I’m here. I’ll wait for you. Sure it’s safe? You too?

RI/CA/023: Yes. We’re both safe. I promise. I’ll be right there.

MD/OK/532: Good.

 

\--

 

[Command: delete Log #804302/Authorization Z_SOLMAN_SEC71YU44]

[deleting…]

[Log #804302: This Record Does Not Exist]

 

\--

 

Solman, Z [1031]: Seriously that cache was in the system for like 20 min, could you get off my case?

Solman, T [1033]: You need to check that stuff

Solman, Z [1035]: Stop double checking my work! I know what I’m doing and I’m not a [PROFANITY FILTER] child!

Solman, Z [1036]: [unsent] ~~I know you’re just worried~~

Solman, T [1036]: [unsent] ~~I’m sorry I’m not doubting you I’m just worr~~

Solman, T [1040]: Okay, I will. Please just be careful. Spooks are not nice people, Z

Solman, Z [1042]: I don’t know, these ones seem real sweet

Solman, T [1042]: Zarie!!

Solman, Z [1044]: Sexy Voice found his girlfriend, and they were worried about each other and it was totally Romantic like with the curly R and everything

Solman, T [1047]: I’m going to kill you I swear please tell me you deleted it

Solman, Z [1050]: yes, FINE, did. Totally Romantic though. I think she got thrown from a shuttle?

Solman, T [1051]: Zarie stop, these msgs stay in system for hours

Solman, T [1052]: Oh and stop telling everyone I’m in love with Jensi.

Solman, Z [1053]: O man did Veelax tell you about that? That was so good.

Solman, T [1055]: Seriously going to kill you

Solman, Z [1057]: Why? You ARE in love with Jensi. I’m helping you.

Solman, T [1058]: WHY?

Solman, Z: [1100]: Same reason you keep checking the [PROFANITY FILTER] cache when I’m on shift. We’re sisters and we look out for each other.

Solman, T [1102]: ugh

Solman, Z [1104]: That means “you are right, Zarie, my best sister, and I will confess my love to Jensi right now”

Solman, Z [1105]: right?

Solman, T [1107]: No, it means I am going to mid-meal in 10 min and if Jensi is there I will maybe ask them to eat w/me. Happy?

Solman, Z [1108]: Progress!

Solman, T [1109]: So are you coming?

Solman, Z [1109]: To your date?

Solman T [1110]: NO to eat meal with your sister who has not seen you in a few days.

Solman, Z [1111]: Yeah, you probably need my help anyway. You’re so bad with love.

Solman, T [1112]: ugh

 

\--

 

From: Organa, Command

To: Dominia, Hanger Chief

Subj: RE: Concern

 

Chief,

No, you are not crazy and we were not being boarded. The KX droid is an Alliance asset. Pass the word to any hangar crew that joined us after the Scarif action. If anyone pushes the issue, let them know that the droid belongs to Intelligence and they don’t have Need to Know clearance.

Your real concern is the pile of radioactive garbage currently cluttering up Bay 19. Tell that swaggering fool that he either cleans up those hydraulics fluids leaking all over the floor before they stain, or he comes and explains to me, personally, why he cannot accomplish even that simple task. And I don’t care if the wookiee snarls at you again. You are an officer in the Alliance. Snarl back!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SHM" = "Serious Head Medication" because I know nothing about medicine and in our world there is not medication for concussions. I am a naming genius, I know.
> 
> Fun facts about KX series droids can be found [here](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KX-series_security_droid) if you're interested. (I went with a headcanon I've seen in a few places, that Kay could be revived but only if placed in a compatible KX hardware platform. Which, naturally, is not easy to get.)
> 
> If anyone's curious, the comm identifiers actually are meant to mean something: RI = Rebel Intelligence, of course, and Cassian's number 023 means he's the 3rd operative ever entered into Alliance records, in the 2nd mainframe that the Alliance constructed (they've gone through a few. Honestly, the number of times they've been almost destroyed and had to flash all their drives is a little depressing).  
> Also, "MD" = Medical Doctor. "HM" (Bodhi's tag) = Hangar Maintenance. "AC" (Leia/Mothma) = Alliance Command. (Essentially, I put way too much effort into tiny details that mean nothing)
> 
> Leia Organa does not in any way want Captain Solo to come explain why he isn't cleaning the floor underneath the Falcon. She has much better things to do. And if he doesn't come, she absolutely does not have the time to march down there and find out why. The hangar crews keep well clear of Bay 19, and it has only a little to do with the territorial wookiee.


	14. Please Re-Enter Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Password Accepted: Welcome Back!

 

 

Encryption Key: *********

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 39 New

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: *********]

From: Draven

To: Mothma

Subj: Clean up

 

Situation post Green Light ugly, but better than expected. Multiple new recruits and contacts established. [keystroke override log: deleted text] ~~Andor pulled a kriffing miracle, but don’t tell him I said~~ [/log] System is a mess, but can be worked with. Concerns about security implications of event. Thorough update in meeting tomorrow morning.

Still haven’t debriefed returning operative; that doctor refuses to let me in. Seems to think I’m going to pull thumbscrews on his patient. [keystroke override log: deleted text] ~~Don’t know where he gets that idea, I don’t have enough competent people left to~~ [/log] Will update you when debrief complete. For the record, I blame every grey hair she gives me on you.

Also, please note that Weems is still required, as per Alliance operating procedure, to check security protocols on every datapad that enters the CIC, once a month. [keystroke override log: deleted text] ~~Stop smiling and fluttering away every time he tries, you’re giving the man anxiety.~~ [/log] Given recent events, we cannot be lax in our security.

 

\--

 

Encryption Key: ***********************

Key Accepted

Decoding…

INBOX: 28 New

 

PRIORITY MESSAGE [Secondary Encryption Key Required: **************]

From: Mothma

To: Ackbar

Subj: FW: Clean up

 

Admiral,

Good morning, and I hope you achieved at least some semblance of sleep. I have heard rumors that you have fallen in the habit of standing consecutive shifts on the bridge of late. [keystroke override log: deleted text] ~~Times are too desperate, Gial, and we cannot afford the leader of our military to fall ill due to~~ [/log] I am perhaps the last person to lecture anyone on the importance of a regular sleep cycle, but please allow me a moment of concern for an old friend.

I have attached General Draven’s latest update for your perusal. As you can see, things are delicate in the Corellian sector. I have therefore authorized the transition of several resources [keystroke override log: deleted text] ~~meager as they may be~~ [/log] to the Intelligence department in the hopes that we may stabilize things there. I know that you would prefer a more direct response, but without the resources for a strong military presence in the sector, we must rely on more subtle means of fighting.

I am, if not gladdened, at least somewhat comforted to hear that so many in that sector responded to the Empire’s indiscriminate cruelty with a desire to stand against it. This is why I believe, despite our struggles and setbacks, that we shall ultimately prevail. Such thoughtless evil encompasses its own downfall even in its moments of triumph, planting the seeds of its own destruction in the very earth it crushes beneath its boots.

Forgive me for waxing poetic, my friend, but I spent a little time at the Memorial Wall this morning and find myself a bit adrift. If you can take a moment away from your duties on the bridge, I understand that the mess is serving Fringi spice cake today.

 

With Respect,

Mothma

 

\--

 

Andor [0234]: Are you awake?

Erso [0235]: yes. okay?

Andor [0236]: Fine, yes. Sorry to wake you. ~~I just needed to chec~~

Erso [0238]: banthashit what’s wrong?

Andor [0240]: I am fine, Jyn.

Erso [0241]: you in your qtrs?

Andor [0241]: Yes.

Andor [0241]: Do not break out of medical.

Andor [0243]: I’m fine, Jyn.

Andor [0245]: Jyn?

Erso [0252]: did you set k2 to watch me?

Andor [0253]: No? Why? And where are you?

Erso [0255]: still in med. your idiot droid caught me. said he was waiting for me to be foolish

Andor [0256]: I did not tell him to do that.

Erso [0257]: ok. he’s just being annoying then

Andor [0300]: Are you sorry you brought him back now?

Erso [0301]: no. what’s wrong?

Andor [0301]: [unsent] ~~Nothing is wr~~

Andor [0303]: [unsent] ~~I haven’t slept more than an hour since~~

Erso [0305]: cassian don’t lie. please

Andor [0305]: I can’t sleep.

Erso [0306]: nightmares again

Andor [0307]: [unsent] ~~I’ve always had~~

Andor [0308]: [unsent] ~~It’s worse now when you’re not~~

Andor [0309]: Yes.

Erso [0310]: it was not your fault

Andor [0312]: [unsent] ~~I know that, on a theoretical level, but~~

Andor [0314]: [unsent] ~~I still can’t get Raf’s blood off my boots~~

Andor [0315]: [unsent] ~~I don’t want you to go on anymore missions without~~

Andor [0316]: I should never have stayed behind.

Erso [0317]: you fell 12 stories and broke your damn spine

Erso [0318]: I'm going to shoot the fucking droid if he doesn’t let me leave

Andor [0319]: He’s trying to help you, I think.

Erso [0322]: he’s standing outside my door glaring at it so when I open it I walk face first into him

Andor [0323]: And you can’t find an alternate exit, can you?

Andor [0324]: The vents are too small Jyn, give it up.

Erso [0326]: damn it just come down here then

Andor [0327]: You need your rest. I shouldn’t have woken you up.

Erso [0330]: Did you really tell Draven he could order a hit on you if you went rogue?

Andor [0331]: [unsent] ~~how the hell did yo~~

Andor [0332]: [unsent] ~~I never explicitly~~

Andor [0334]: Does it matter?

Erso [0335]: yes

Erso [0336]: you coming or do I have to fight a bitch?

Erso [0337]: bitch = k2so

Andor [0338]: I’ll be there in 10.

Erso [0339]: good. I can’t sleep anyway

 

\--

 

From: That Doctor

To: MM, DD

Subj: Unfortunate Implications of Recent Decisions

 

To Senator Mon Mothma, Alliance High Command, and General Davits Draven, Executive Officer of the Department of Rebel Intelligence; Greetings.

It is with the deepest regret that I must intrude upon your undoubtedly busy schedules once again, but my responsibilities as Chief Surgeon and head Medical Officer of this ship require that I be less than cordial when needs demand. I beg that you excuse any curtness of manner in the brevity of this message, but I sadly must acknowledge my own failings of patience with ongoing events. While I understand that the stresses of your illustrious positions perhaps causes you to miss certain details that fall outside your purview, I feel duty bound to enlighten you that, considering his repeated failures to heed sound medical advice and the educated recommendations of dedicated medical personnel, my venerated colleague the General appears to have developed a dangerous malady.

Allow me to elucidate: recently, much to my great consternation, I was forced to surgically reattach, in one of our valued soldiers, no less than three of the twenty-four spinal implant connection points that were, I’m given to understand, torn open while carrying a fellow soldier through a combat zone. Given that the soldier in question was an Intelligence officer whom I specifically recall did _not have medical clearance_ to be in a combat zone in the first place, I was, I believe justifiably, quite dismayed. Given, therefore, that the good General was in fact aware of this lack of clearance, and yet sent the soldier in question out into extreme danger once again, I am desolated to report that I believe the General has developed a case of severe Cranial Rectosis. Should the General desire treatment for this debilitating disease, I would be more than pleased to offer my expert surgical assistance to remove his remarkably thick skull from his anus, wherein I believe it to be firmly lodged.

With the greatest of respect, I thank you for your consideration in this matter.

Sincerely,

Doctor Milbin Eldo, MS, MD, Chief Surgeon, Home I

 

[Command: SAVE MESSAGE]

 

\--

 

From: Davits Draven, (Pompous Anal Cyst)

To: Chief Surgeon Eldo

Subj: RE: Unfortunate Implications of Recent Decisions

 

Heard worse.

 

\--

 

From: That Doctor

To: DD

Subj: RE: Unfortunate Implications of Recent Decisions

 

Good gods, man, it astounds me beyond all words that you are somehow still alive. How in all the wretched worlds have you survived the no-doubt countless enemies you have created throughout your wretched life?

 

\--

 

From: Davits Draven, (Pompous Anal Cyst)

To: Chief Surgeon Eldo

Subj: RE: Unfortunate Implications of Recent Decisions

 

Spite.

 

\--

 

Erso [1742]: I need your help

Andor [1743]: Are you trying to slice the med droids again?

Erso [1745]: no wouldn’t need you for that, unless I wanted them to work again after

Andor [1746]: Of course.

Erso [1747]: chirrut thinks this is a good time to learn meditation

Erso [1748]: he just went out to get drink but he’s coming back

Erso [1749]: save me

Andor [1750]: I’m glad you’re keeping busy.

Erso [1751]: I'm going to punch you

Andor [1752]: That’s a lot of rage. May I suggest meditation?

Erso [1753]: no mames

Andor [1754]: I don’t recall teaching you that one specifically.

Erso [1755]: holonet is a wild place

Erso [1756]: shit he is coming back, seriously come save me jackass

Andor [1757]: I’m afraid you only get one free rescue a week.

Erso [1757]: so what does 2nd cost?

Andor [1758]: [unsent] ~~I’m not ch~~

Andor [1759]: [unsent] ~~just a ki~~

Andor [1800]: Depends on what you want to give.

 

\--

 

[Note written neatly on an old crossword, tucked under a pillow in MedWard 1, Bed 14]

Jyn – sorry you weren’t awake. I know you hate the meds that make you sleep. med droid says only 1 more day! then you can come yell at Cassian with me for not letting me come, don’t say he was right not to because he wasn’t. he says he already pushed draven pretty far but I figure whats a little further then? don't worry though I have forgiven him, but I won't tell him until i'm sure he's learned. hope you sleep well and we can play sabaac when you wake up because you’re almost good enough to maybe beat me (kidding, you have a long way to go). – Bodhi

 

\--

 

Erso [0455]: i’m prob high on these stupid drugs again but fuck it

Erso [0456]: tired of trying to sleep without you

Erso [0458]: you came back for me and that matters

Erso [0500]: even tho you’re being kind of stupid and think everything is your fault

Erso [0503]: and i’m a jerk and your droid is an ass

Erso [0504]: we’re messed up but so is everything else

Erso [0506]: i want it anyway

Erso [0506]: if you do

Erso [0508]: if not then you can delete this shit when you wake up and see it

Erso [0509]: that is ok

Erso [0511] i’m still your partner no matter what and we will just not talk about it

Erso [0512]: or you can come down here and kiss me

Erso [0513]: there

Erso [0515]: your move, andor

Andor [0517]: be right there

Erso [0519]: good

Erso [0522]: rather tell you to your face anyway

Erso [0523]: who says i love you in a text msg?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did You Know: Cranial Rectosis is a debilitating disease that affects 1 in 4 people. If no one you know appears to have Cranial Rectosis, please seek medical attention immediately, because it's probably you.
> 
> As a side note, Davits Draven did not laugh when he read Dr. Eldo's 'diagnosis,' but he thought about it, and he can't really remember the last time that happened. 
> 
> "no mames" = "stop fucking around" (more or less); a common one, but Cassian is usually more inventive in his invective, so Jyn had to get this one from the holonet. She's spent a lot of her recovery time looking up space!Spanish. It's relevant to her interests.
> 
> Also I had about three more snippets from various sources planned in my head but then Jyn went "fuck it" and here we are. I decided it's maybe time to move on to one of my other WIPs. But this story was ridiculously fun and I have a sequel idea, so I'll probably throw that out there sooner or later. Thanks so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! This is such a lovely fandom, and I'm thrilled to have contributed to it. Thank you all! [/log]


End file.
